The Power Of Blood
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: Sequel to A Shared Memory. Full description inside.
1. The Dream

**Author's note: **

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing I'm just a fan who enjoys writing a different version of someone's wonderful work. _

**Description: **_It's been a year since Sam and Sarah got married. Sarah has started to become part of the pack as werewolves and vampires work out their differences. Sarah's sudden reoccurring nightmares start to cause problems. Meanwhile, back in Italy the Volturi is trying to find a replacement for Marcus. After a year trapped in a small room in the basement of the Volturi, Marcus is banished and released back into society. Please note this is only my ideas for it so far. I'm sure the story will change as I go on writing it. _

**Rating: **_Totally rated T there's more hinted stuff throughout the story, but that's for the reader to decide on their own. Have fun with it and make into what you like. _

* * *

Sarah walked into the dark room unaware of where she was. She fumbled for a light switch but found nothing but the bare wall. Her heart began to race due to her fear. She kept fighting back the thoughts in her head. The thoughts were ones children get about monsters in their closet. She managed to find a window the moon casting its reflection through the glass. The light was faint but it helped calm her fears a little bit. She looked down at her ring the two wolves howling together at the moon. Where was her wolf? Had he let her wander off only to get lost and sooner or later would find her? She sighed looking up at the moon knowing he'd never leave her. Sarah pulled her hair back wrapping it behind her ears. She began to think of how to retrace her steps to even get out of the room. Her hand twirled her hair as she thought a common sign she was nervous. She looked up at the window feeling watched but saw no one outside. Turning around she felt a cold hand cover her mouth silencing her scream.

Sarah could feel her body pressed against the man's own. It was a familiar feeling and one she wished never to feel again. She was pinned against a wall as the man's hands traveled down her body. A chill spread with each touch against her hot skin. The man brushed the hair away from her shoulder kissing her neck. Sarah tried to push him away but he pushed against her body harder. Panic spread through her as she realized there was no escaping this. The kisses on her neck began to linger and his touch traveling farther down. She whimpered slightly caught between his body and the wall. Her whimper was silenced with a kiss as if to heal the source of her pain. The man laced his fingers with her own feeling the rings press into his skin. Sarah always wore them they were the binding symbols of the men who loved her. He began to slide the rings off her fingers and threw them across the room. Sarah could hear them hit the floor as she slapped him for taking them from her.

He only smiled brushing the hair from neck looking at her. "You've tasted my blood and now you long for more." Sarah went to hit him again but her hand was caught before making contact. He kissed her neck before whispering softly in her ear. "Don't lie to yourself. You've always wanted me to come back." Sarah blushed secretly questioning herself could he be right? She knew he could sense her inner turmoil and shook her head. "I hoped to never see you again." The man laughed drawing blood from his own wrist. He let it drip across Sarah's lips and mouth which quivered from it. "Drink it, satisfy that hunger. It's building inside you longing to escape. To lose itself in one moment of pleasure." Sarah felt the blood drip into her mouth as she went to deny the statement. It tasted just as he said it would and she longed for more. Her eyes betrayed her heart showing her desire for it. The man laughed pressing his wrist to her mouth. Sarah looked up at him before starting to drink from it.

The blood poured into her mouth in a gush and she moaned. Her longing was being satisfied for the first time in a year. The man ran his other hand through her hair slowly. Sarah could feel his cold breath on her skin as he whispered in her ear. "You could never appreciate life itself until you tasted it." Sarah pushed his wrist from her mouth. Her desire was satisfied but it had cost her dearly. She was now easily controlled. If he was right then life tasted bitter sweet to Sarah. He began to kiss her neck before biting into it. Sarah could feel the venom spreading through her and her body became weak. She sank down against the man's embrace moaning. There was an intimacy in this moment but nothing she had ever longed for. She could hear her own heart beating slower as he drained her while the venom poisoned her. Sarah screamed softly sitting up bed looking around the room.

Sam sat up in bed hearing Sarah scream and held her close. She had been having horrible nightmares for weeks now. There were many days Sam had come close to talking to Carlisle about it. When Sam had suggested this Sarah only laughed it off insisting they'd stop. This was the final time he couldn't let this keep happening. Her body was trembling in his arms covered in a soft sweat that was cold as ice. Once, Sam had brushed the hair back from her neck only to have Sarah lock herself in the bathroom. Sarah had refused to talk to him about her nightmares. The fact he couldn't protect her at night pained him. Sam kissed the top of her head as she began to relax. "Sarah, look I understand you're afraid, but I'm not going to have you terrified anymore. I'm calling Carlisle and you're going to tell him what's wrong." Sarah sighed looking at Sam his eyes were full of worry. She couldn't break his heart like this any longer and relented. "Alright, call him but don't make a big deal out of this."

Sam got out of bed and grabbed the phone calling Carlisle. It seemed funny to him knowing they wouldn't be sleeping. Occasionally, they would call to talk and it had broken the habit of worrying about it. Sarah watched as Sam talked on the phone with Carlisle smiling. The two got along so well now that she could hardly believe it. Once, Sarah had heard Sam even call him dad. It had made her smile the biggest smile only to have Sam make fun of her. She never heard him say it again, but knew they were on good terms. After awhile Sam hung up the phone and sat next to her. "He said he'd come over right now." Sarah groaned tilting her head back as if his words pained her. "I told you not to make a big deal out of it." Sam laughed pulling her close. "What did you expect him to do wait? He can't work at the hospital twenty-four seven. What better things does he have to do?" Sarah smiled looking up at him with a try my look. "Alright, so maybe a vampire has better things to do. He's your father though and he cares."

Sarah got up changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Sam just laid there on the bed watching her amused. Sarah blushed noticing he was watching her and only her. "What are you looking at?" Sam smiled. "You." Sarah laughed sitting on the edge of the bed. "And why is it you're so amused by me?" Sam only shook his head looking at her. "You know he won't care seeing you in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms don't you?" Sarah blushed looking down at her lap. "I know but you're the only one that gets to see me like that." Sam laughed looking at her intrigued. "Should I feel honored knowing you love Snoopy?" Sarah laughed playfully pushing him back. "It's not Snoopy its Joe Cool." Sam laughed at her shaking his head. "They look the same to me." Sarah laughed sitting beside him rolling her eyes dramatically. "They act totally different." Sam looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Should I be worried if Joe Cool comes around?" Sarah laughed. "He's a dog you know that right?" Sam smiled getting up to answer the door. "What am I a mutt?"

Carlisle walked in seeing Sarah on the bed and laughed. "Sam told me you'd change. I bet him twenty bucks you wouldn't care." Sarah looked at Sam. "You two jerks bet on me?" Sam laughed before Carlisle cut in. "Don't worry he also told me about your love for Snoopy already." Sarah blushed looking at Sam then down at her lap playing with her rings. "You are so going to pay for this." Sam only smiled to himself. He secretly loved every threat she made towards him. The last one she carried through the whole pack had heard her secret. Sam got up grabbing a blanket off the bed. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Sarah watched him walk away sighing missing him already. Carlisle sat beside the bed in a chair looking at Sarah. He smiled seeing her watch Sam walk away he could see she loved him. They were almost inseparable since the day they got married. It made him happy to see Sarah had found someone so special like that.

"Sam told me you've been having nightmares." Sarah nodded. "Yeah, for awhile now, Sam finally made me give in." Carlisle smiled looking at her. "He's good like that. Are you stressed about anything?" Sarah shrugged looking at him. "Not really the pack has been doing really well. The elders have even started listening to my opinions even. Sam and I are as happy as we've ever been." Carlisle thought a moment before asking another question. "Is there a theme to your nightmares?" Sarah sighed looking out the bedroom window before nodding. "Yeah, a few things actually." Carlisle grabbed Sarah's hand softly looking at her. "You can tell me anything. My job is to simply comfort you and make the nightmares stop." Sarah looked down at his hand in her own then back at him. "In my nightmares Marcus comes back. He satisfies this hunger for blood and then controls me through it." Carlisle nodded trying not to look surprised. "Anything else you think is a common theme?" Sarah blushed looking down at her lap again. "It's always a dark room. Sometimes there's music or candles even soft music, but always dark."

Carlisle sat down in front of her on the bed thinking. "Do you have any desire for blood?" Sarah shook her head. "Not at all. It just keeps happening in my dream repeatedly." Carlisle nodded before looking at her. "Did you ever tell Sam about Marcus?" Sarah looked at him surprised and shook her head. "No, I never wanted to ruin what we had." Carlisle nodded understanding. "Perhaps, you are becoming aware of Marcus' thoughts." Sarah looked at Carlisle strangely. "How is that even possible?" Carlisle ran a hand slowly down her neck to where James had bitten her. "Do you remember when James tasted you?" Sarah nodded knowing she'd never forget. "He knows by the power in his blood all the times you've been hurt. Marcus' power is loyalty therefore when you drank his blood you got an ability as well. You're a wolf so it's possible you didn't get the full effect. You could simply be connected to his deepest emotions." Sarah looked at Carlisle worried for a moment not trying to hide it. "If that's true then he'll come back for me."


	2. Thoughts

**Author's note: **

_Okay, it's almost two in the morning as I'm posting this. I wanted to make sure to post it though. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter it's got a lot in it all at once. I decided since this is a sequel to just dive right in and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing the story already it made my day to read it. I would have posted this earlier, but plans changed. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two and as always thank you so much. =) _

* * *

Aro opened the door that was bolted shut. Marcus sat in the corner of the room just staring at the door. "You are banished forever Marcus. The Volturi no longer recognizes you as a member. You are to leave Italy. If you wrong us again this is where you shall spend forever." Marcus sat there nodding before standing up. "Tell me Aro, who shall replace someone as valuable as I am?" Aro looked at Marcus and shook his head. "The Volturi's rules are of no concern for you. Now get out of here before I punish you further." Marcus made his way out the door before stopping. "Did you ever taste her blood? Feel her skin against your own? That's all I could think about in that room Aro." He looked up to see his words had an affect all their own. "If you go near her you will be punished. We value her highly here." Marcus smiled walking off to the common room. He walked slower for a vampire who hadn't fed in the longest time. His gaze caught James' own as he walked through the room.

"Will you protect her now to?" James looked up seeing Marcus and wished to end this now. "I belong to the Volturi. I do as they tell me and ask nothing about it." Marcus stared at James before smiling. "I hear you loved her." James got out of his chair grabbing Marcus by the neck. "What you heard was a rumor. Nothing happened between us except to heal the ordeal you put her through." Marcus smiled feeling James' loyalty to Sarah. He didn't have to even speak her name to know it hurt him. "It's a pity you didn't have anything happen." James tilted his head trying to hold back his anger. "Get out of here before we take it back." Marcus noticed faint scars on James' face they matched the mark of claws he'd known. James released Marcus before shoving him towards the door and out of his sight. Marcus walked out onto the streets looking around. There was so much he wanted to do, but first his hunger needed to be satisfied. He managed to get out a distance from the Volturi's hunting ground saving his neck at least that much.

Aro sat down in one of his many studies looking out the window. He had thought about who would replace Marcus. It was a powerful position to fill and no one compared. Aro knew who he wanted to have it, but the very idea pained him. His thoughts had been haunted by the feel of warm skin pressed to his. Sometimes, Aro caught himself wishing for those wonderful lips to drink from him. Sarah had chosen a different path. It no longer involved him, yet deep down he involved her in everything. Aro thought about it for a moment then asked a servant to go fetch James. He was quickly brought into the room and James nodded. "You don't have to say it. I know you released Marcus because the council was opposed to the alternative. Someone must protect Sarah, he's worse than I used to be. If you're asking me to go I will. I'll keep to the shadows making sure she never knows." Aro smiled softly nodding. "Your loyalty to her is strong. I know you would never fail me in anything. Bring her back here, invite anyone she wishes to come back with, but listen to me she must come back here. I will not have Marcus controlling her again."

James nodded turning to leave before looking back at Aro. "Forgive me for asking; is there any reason to protect her here? Wouldn't it make more sense to stay there?" Aro smiled knowing James had always been too smart. "Marcus is banned from Italy itself. He will pay heavily if he wished to get near her." James nodded before leaving the room. He went upstairs to his room looking around wondering what to pack. After a little thought he grabbed a change of clothes ready to leave. He turned back walking to his nightstand. There was an identical wolf necklace to the one Sarah wore always. James had asked Victoria for it as a gift. He knew the dark past in which he obtained it would always haunt him. There seemed no just reason for him to keep the necklace. James picked up the necklace and placed it around his neck. The combination of the identical necklace, and scratch marks on his face caused a stir inside him. He looked up at the book of the dresser and smiled. Perhaps, the stirring inside him was a wolf's protection he had no reason to have.

Sam walked back into the bedroom to see Carlisle holding Sarah. She seemed peaceful and he hated to disturb the scene. "Carlisle, Alice is on the phone for you." Carlisle got up slowly giving Sarah time to adjust. Sam could see she had been crying and looked afraid again. "What happened?" Sarah sighed getting up. "Carlisle thinks I still have affects from Marcus' blood." Sam looked at her for a moment before looking down. "Marcus, he did more than just talk to you?" Sarah nodded slowly looking ashamed. "He's obsessed with me. He thinks I'm too beautiful to stay human." Sam sat down beside her as Carlisle walked in the room. "Alice has some rather bad news. The Volturi banished Marcus from Italy." Sarah looked at Carlisle worried and began to fight back more tears. Carlisle looked at Sam before going to his bag. He got a few stronger sleeping pills offering them to Sarah to help calm her. Sam grabbed Carlisle's wrist shaking his head. "I won't let her take those." Carlisle nodded surprised. "I understand, but why not?"

Sam looked at Sarah then at Carlisle. "If all her nightmares are because of him, don't you think sleeping is the worst thing right now?" Carlisle nodded understanding. "You're right I should have thought about that first." Sam smiled patting him on the back. "Don't worry about it. You were thinking with your heart." Carlisle smiled slightly putting the pills back. "You are just too smart. I think I'm finally getting to old for this." Sarah began to laugh softly. "The day you're too old is when I'll stop getting older." Carlisle laughed seeing her happier. "You two just work really well together." Sam smiled kissing Sarah's forehead. "She's the love of my life." Sarah blushed kissing his hand softly. "You're the love in my life." Carlisle smiled then heard a knock at the door. "Want me to-?" Carlisle smiled as Sam and Sarah lost each other in a kiss. He shook his head before answering the door. James stood there looking like a mess and Carlisle invited him in without hesitation. "Sarah, I think this one is for you." Sarah and Sam walked into the room and stopped seeing James. "You look horrible did you walk here?" Sarah hit Sam playfully before looking at James. "I'm taking him to the beach to clean off."

James let himself get dragged out the door. Sarah had left to very confused people behind and took one with her. "You're here because of Marcus." James sat down on the beach where he had first met her. "Yes, I suppose you would know that." Sarah smiled looking at James getting some water on her hands washing him off. "See if you wore a shirt it would come off easier." James laughed slightly surprised by her gentleness around him. "I told you it has a desired effect." Sarah rolled her eyes her hand brushing against his necklace. She had seen it when he first walked in and had dragged him here because of it. James wrapped a hand around the necklace, but knew it was too late. "You weren't supposed to see it." Sarah nodded. "So it is what I thought?" James nodded slowly looking at it. "I've kept it all this time. I was never sure why. Even when I saw it around your neck I had no clue." Sarah traced around the necklace causing James' to shiver. "It looks good on you. I always imagined a wolf with eyes like your own." James smiled from the compliment looking at her.

"I thought you'd want it back." Sarah shook her head looking at it. "You're a hunter like he was. A very good hunter from what I hear." James smiled standing up now cleaned off. "Thank you. I'll treasure this over any other gift." Sarah smiled looking out at the water. "How long did you watch me that day?" James smiled stepping behind her. "Long enough to know you were trouble by something." She turned back to look at him before walking back towards the house. "When did you know?" James smiled remembering the thought. "Two miles before I saw you. Your scent was so sweet I wanted to see what you taste like." Sarah smiled as James began to swing her arm in his. "What did I taste like?" James stopped swinging her arm. "You taste like the sweetest pleasurable thing on earth." Sarah smiled looking up into his eyes. "Did I taste like honey?" James thought for a moment before laughing. "Like honey and strawberries." Sarah laughed hitting him as they walked inside. Carlisle and Sam stood their confused watching them. "I thought for sure you'd kill him." Sarah looked at Sam and laughed. "Why would I kill him?"

Carlisle spoke in Sam's spot curious. "You're not mad about him wearing that necklace?" Sarah smiled running her hand across her own necklace. "The wolves are guardians, he was sent to protect me from vampires." James shook his head looking at her. "I was sent here to send you back." Sarah looked up at him then at Carlisle. "Send me back where?" James sighed. "Aro requests that you join him in Italy. You can bring Sam and Carlisle of course." Sarah thought of Aro's touch the first time they'd met. It was an instant reaction that surprised her. Her mind thought of him in that office room how peaceful he had looked. He had told her he wanted her to come back occasionally right then. "As long as Sam and Carlisle can come." James nodded. "Aro specified you were to bring anyone you chose." Sarah laughed. "Do I need to bring anything with me?" James thought about it. "Just routine things."

Aro sat in the common room listening to music playing. Music helped sooth his thoughts and calm his spirit. The other's in the common room though few we're quiet. He saw them drinking out of fine crystal glasses. There were days he wondered if they could remember a time without doing so. The door opened disturbing his thoughts and the room turned to look at the interruption. Sam and Carlisle walked through the door followed by James. Aro stood up walking over to them as they looked around as if lost. "Welcome back, I trust everything is alright?" Carlisle looked around then to Aro. "Sarah left before us. We hoped Marcus would never find her that way. She promised to greet us when we got here." Aro looked around the room as people shook their heads. "She hasn't been here. I would have known I've wanted to speak with her." Sam shoved James against the door growling under his breath. "Where is she?!" James looked startled but didn't resist. "I don't know I'm as shocked as you. Either put me down and I can help or I do it myself." Sam growled but released him. "Find her!"


	3. Plane Ride

Sarah sat on the plane with her small bag worried about the others. They had insisted she travel alone in order to not draw attention. She pulled out her CD player and slipped on the headphones. The flight was going to be a longer one. There weren't a lot of people on the flight and Sarah assumed it was just because of the time of year. She sat down playing with her rings as the flight seemed to settle down after takeoff. Her bag casually slid down from her shoulder and she let it rest on the floor. Thinking about it she wondered how many pieces of jewelry she wore at once. There were her two rings, one from Carlisle and the other Sam, but now there was her necklace. Her fingers traced her necklace as she looked out the window. The necklace seemed to belong now to two people, James and her father. She smiled thinking about James. He wasn't the man she had thought he would turn out to be. Deep down she wanted them to be friends. It was a way to help mend the past of its wrongs. Sarah smiled looking out at the clouds. The year had happened so quickly it hardly seemed possible.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sarah turned then froze seeing Marcus. "I would die of thirst before I drank anything you offered." Marcus smiled sitting in the seat next to her. "You don't have to be rude." Sarah looked out the window this time disgusted. "You've given me every reason to be disgusted." Marcus ran the back of his hand down Sarah's cheek. "I can make it up to you." Sarah felt her body stiffen from his slightest touch. "How does one make up for what you did?" Marcus smiled as the stewardess offered them a drink. "She'll take a drink." Sarah glared at Marcus not wanting to hurt the stewardess. "Yeah, I'll have a coke thanks." Marcus laughed softly as the stewardess walked by. "You are at least thirsty for that. You should take better care of yourself." Sarah glared at him slightly. "I take care of myself just fine." Marcus ran a finger across her lips slowly. "They're all chapped from lack of water. Is that fine for you?" Sarah grabbed his wrist pulling it away from her mouth. "My body is mine to do with as I wish." Marcus smiled slightly looking at her hand.

"You've gotten stronger since I last saw you." Sarah let her hand drop into her lap. "You've been a—" Marcus cut her short as her drink arrived. He held it in front of her smiling. "You should drink it." Sarah smirked, going to grab it only to have him pull it from her. "Marcus give it to me it's not funny." Marcus smiled nodding pressing the cup to her mouth. "Go ahead and drink it." Sarah blushed but opened her mouth in order to take a drink. A few of the other passengers smiled thinking they were a couple. Marcus pulled the cup away as she began to slow her drinking. "It really is that easy." Sarah turned her headphones higher to ignore him. He ran a hand up her leg slowly looking at her. "You've cost me a lot to find you." Sarah looked down at his hand blushing trying to casually remove it. "Don't start this again." Marcus leaned over whispering into her ear. "How have your dreams been lately? You look so tired." Sarah froze looking at him unable to answer him.

Marcus slowly ran a hand down her neck smiling. "I bet they make you think don't they?" Sarah shifted slightly feeling Marcus' touch. "Please don't ask me that." Sarah jumped slightly in her seat feeling Marcus' cold breath on her neck. "Would rather I make it happen?" Marcus watched as Sarah's heart began to beat faster. "No, the dreams have been nightmares." Sarah looked out the window as Marcus watched her. "You're a princess every moment I think of you." She turned to look at him her skin suddenly growing cold. "Let me out." Marcus laughed slightly. "Why?" Sarah looked at him. "I need to use the restroom Marcus." He laughed but slid out of the row. "You are coming back; it's a small plane after all." Sarah didn't look back at him making her way to the bathroom. She stayed there for awhile crying. There was a knock on the door and she opened it. Marcus shoved his way into the small room locking the door. Sarah felt her body pressed to his and tried to create more distance. Marcus lifted her up on the sink watching her. "What are you thinking right now?"

Sarah gripped the edge of the sink obviously uncomfortable. "I'm trying to think of how to get out of this." Marcus smiled kissing her neck gently. "Isn't this ironic?" Sarah groaned feeling Marcus kissing her neck. She thought he'd taste her right there and she'd never see Sam again. Sarah looked at Marcus desperate to prevent that. "Wh-what's ironic?" Marcus smiled running a hand through her hair. "A vampire seduced wanting his victim to drink from him." Sarah bit her lip to hold back a laugh, he was definitely right. Marcus ran his thumb across her lips seeing her bite down. "Relax, it'll make things easier." Sarah looked at him relaxing slightly. "What do you plan on doing?" Marcus kissed her neck again right over the scar James' bite had left. "Let's not get to curious now." Sarah moaned softly feeling Marcus kiss that spot on her neck. The reaction was involuntary James had left a lasting spot on her neck. The very softest touch was enough to remind her of the connection. The memory of hearing her own heart beating like a loud drum was to enticing.

Marcus smiled jealous by the reaction James had left her with. He wished he could cause such a voluntary pleasure. He pressed his cheek to her own smiling. "James would love to hear that reaction." Sarah blushed shaking her head. "James is a friend nothing more." Marcus smiled looking down at her necklace. "Do you know he has one just like it?" Sarah nodded slowly shifting again. Marcus looked at her surprised. "So you don't mind him wearing the mark of the man he killed?" Sarah growled slightly from the way he put it. "He wears it with my permission." Marcus loved hearing her growl it reminded him of how strong her loyalty was. "Look at you growling like a dog. Carlisle has tamed the animal inside you." Sarah pushed Marcus roughly back against the wall tapping into the animal inside her. "The animal inside me is mine to control. Think again before you try to tame me." Sarah unlocked the bathroom door and went back to her seat. She saw her soda sitting there and smiled drinking it dry.

Sarah held back a satisfied smile as Marcus sat next to her again. "You're right. Perhaps, it would take more to tame you." Marcus looked up at Sarah trying a new approach. "I know myself better than you do." Marcus looked out the window and smiled as the flight was starting to end. "When we land you're getting off the plane with me." Sarah looked at him the distance between them small and uncomfortable. "Why?" Marcus grasped her hand softly lacing it with his. "I'm taking you to the Volturi myself." Sarah looked down at his hand not bothering to yank her's away. "They'll kill you the minute you go back there." Marcus smiled brushing her hair back slowly. "You're the reason they'll listen to me." Sarah smiled looking at him. "It's going to be wonderful watching what they'll do to you." Marcus laughed loving that cold side of her. "You know deep down you're like me." Sarah looked at Marcus and growled soft enough for just him to hear it. "Don't tempt me Marcus." He smiled again looking at her as the plane came to a stop. "I guess we don't have time for that again do we?" Sarah felt her skin grow cold. "Don't you ever say that again. It's never going to happen."


	4. Mixed

**Author's note:**

_Sorry it took me awhile to update this story. I got sick then my brother had a football game I went to go watch. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter. =)_

* * *

Sarah walked into the Volturi with Marcus close behind her. A few people went silent when they saw her. She could only guess what had happened since Sam and Carlisle had arrived with James. Marcus smiled wrapping his arm around Sarah's waist. The people in the room stared, but said nothing from the gesture. Sarah sighed growling under her breath knowing they'd hear it. "Don't just stand there. Someone please tell Aro I'm here." A few people began to run off all at once causing Marcus to laugh. "They never take orders very well." Sarah tried to remain patient having to just stand there. Aro walked into the room and Sarah almost ran to him. Marcus caught her wrist stopping her and laughed. "You're not running off." Aro motioned for the doors of the building to be shut and locked causing an echo to fill the room. "This wasn't how I planned on coming back." Aro nodded looking at her. "I know, we wanted to protect you from Marcus. However, it looks like he's given us reason to do more than that." Marcus smiled looking at Aro. "I just want my place back. A simple trade the girl for my spot." Aro looked at Sarah and smiled. "She's not just a girl Marcus. Did you forget that small detail because I assure you she hasn't?"

Sarah looked up at Aro with disbelief. "She's nothing more than a simple human. Her gift can be stopped if I make her a vampire." Aro laughed slightly looking at Sarah then shrugged casually. "If she's a simple human Marcus you're in a lot of trouble." Marcus laughed looking at Aro. "I'm already in a lot of trouble am I not?" Aro smiled relaxing slightly. "Yes, with us you're in huge trouble. However, you forgot that Sarah isn't just protected by us." Marcus looked around the room and saw no one that was worth worrying about. "There's nothing that worries me." Aro nodded. "There wouldn't be would there Marcus?" Aro smiled motioning for one of the men to step forward and join them. "This is Justin; he's waited a long time to meet you Sarah." Sarah took a step forward shaking his hand. It was cold yet warm and inviting. Justin looked at Sarah and felt her warm skin then nodded. "Nice to finally meet you." Marcus watched how they acted together and saw no recognition.

Justin looked into those beautiful eyes he'd missed for years. He had made a choice a long time ago just for this moment. The choice had almost killed him, but looking into those eyes made it worth it. His heart beat faster than it had in a long time. He felt it come alive again and for the first time he knew his purpose. Her skin had felt as warm as his once had so long ago. He looked over at Marcus and smiled at him. "I've waited a long time to do this." Marcus looked at him curious. Justin looked back at Aro who only nodded his permission. Justin began to transform into a werewolf causing Sarah to step back. She knew not to get between wolves once they had transformed. He let out a long loud howl before looking at Sarah. She understood and only took another step back from Marcus. Justin tackled Marcus to the ground and growled at him. Marcus managed to shove him off for a moment before being pinned against a wall. Justin held him there knowing Marcus could do nothing.

Sarah went up beside Aro who watched Justin intrigued. "He'd kill for you Sarah." She turned to look at Aro before back at Justin. "Marcus deserves worse than a simple death." Aro only looked at her. "I will make sure he gets that, but it's your decision." Sarah walked up slowly to Justin before putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she shook her head. Justin only growled at Marcus before throwing him to a pair of guards. Sarah was a wolf and had work with the pack to know a few human gestures that were understood. Justin transformed back before looking at Sarah as if disappointed. "You spared him." Sarah pulled Justin's arm stopping him. "You have no idea how hard it was to spare him. Don't you dare criticize me for doing so!" Justin growled looking at her. "I know exactly how it was don't dare judge me so quickly." Aro looked at them both and laughed causing both of them to look at him. "You two are certainly getting off to a good start."

Sam walked down the stairs in order to simply not trip seeing Sarah. "Sarah! You made it here finally, I got so worried." Sarah laughed hugging him tightly glad to see him. Justin looked away as if hurt by the gesture. Sam eventually pulled away from the hug looking at her. "You okay? You look terrified almost." Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it's all over now. We'll never have to worry about Marcus again." Sam looked at her surprised. "Why not?" Sarah smiled motioning to Justin. "He took care of him." Justin shook Sam's hand trying to look pleased by the compliment. "It was nothing really." Sam shook his head. "No, it's a very big deal. I owe you immense gratitude for what you did." Justin looked at Sarah for a moment then back at Sam. "What I did was hard to explain. I did nothing I wouldn't have done regularly." Sam shook his head. "If you'd like the pack would be happy to accept you." Justin looked at Sam and smiled slightly. "Thank you, it's very kind of you to offer, but I'm a lone wolf."

Justin turned leaving to go outside to the gardens. Sam stood there surprised slightly looking back at Sarah. "What's his problem?" Sarah shook her head then looked at Aro. "Is he usually that friendly or is it me?" Aro smiled looking at her. "You should go talk to him." Sarah blushed softly looking down shaking her head. "I could never talk to somebody who doesn't want me around." Aro shook his head. "It's not that. He's had a trying time as you have." Sam kissed Sarah's cheek softly. "I should go tell Carlisle and James that you're here. They're worried sick about you. Why don't you go at least talk to him about it while I do so?" Sarah sighed slightly then nodded. "Fine you two win. I'll go talk to him, but I'm not going to get far if he won't talk." Sam laughed hugging her before making his way upstairs to find the others. Aro stopped Sarah from going for a moment causing her to turn to look at him. "Remember, he is a wolf Sarah. Don't let him bug you that much."

Sarah made her way out to the garden to find Justin leaning over the balcony. Sarah smiled leaning on the ledge beside him. "It's a nice view from here isn't it?" Justin looked at her turning around so he was facing her. "Yeah, it's a nice view. The flowers smell nice if there's a breeze too." Sarah smiled softly looking at the garden. "You like the flowers?" Justin nodded looking at her. "Yeah, I enjoy nature more than some people." Sarah smiled. "You know when I found out I was a wolf I didn't handle it very well. I was torn between who I was and what I wanted to be." Justin smiled looking down at her leaning over the ledge again. "What did you do?" Sarah looked at him then back out at the garden. "Well, I chose to follow the blood. There was no denying I'm a wolf. I still hoped to become a vampire though. The hope has changed over time. I mean the elders would probably disown me as a leader." Justin smiled at her. "The elder can be pretty tough can't they?" Sarah laughed slightly nodding. "Yes, they can be enough to deal with for awhile. It's what I have to do though it's my birthright I suppose."

Justin looked at her smiling softly at her. "Why are you telling me all this?" Sarah turned resting her back against the ledge. "You said you were a lone wolf like I was. I'm trying to tell you that you don't have to be." Justin smiled looking at her before shaking his head. "You misunderstood. I'm a lone wolf because I have to be." Sarah looked at him strangely for a moment. "You have to be?" Justin laughed nodding his head. "Yeah, here give me your hand." Sarah debated it for a moment, but gave him her hand. He took it and opened his mouth. Carefully, Justin ran one of her fingers across his sharp teeth." Sarah felt her eyes widen surprised. "That's impossible." Justin blushed shaking his head. "I wouldn't be standing here if it was impossible." Sarah shook her head. "So what does that make you?" Justin smiled admiring how up front she was. "It makes me half vampire half wolf." Sarah smiled nodding trying to understand. "How? I mean how does one become a vampire when they're already a wolf?"

Justin sighed softly looking at her. "I was like you, didn't know what path to take." Sarah nodded understanding that part. "I saw your father grow up. I knew he'd be a wonderful leader for the pack. So when he turned to the vampires as friends I was shocked." Sarah shook her head. "You saw my father grow up?" Justin laughed. "I know I don't look very old. It's because of being a vampire as well I don't age." Sarah nodded slowly waiting for him to continue. "I went with him to meet Aro. It was a different experience; Aro knew my thoughts, my predicament." Sarah laughed nodding. "He knew mine too." Justin smiled slightly looking at her. "He offered to make me a vampire. I risked everything to become what I am now." Sarah looked at him. "What does that all include? What can you all do now?" Justin laughed shrugging. "I don't really know everything."

Sarah shook her head slowly. "Then why would you do it?" Justin looked back out at the garden sighing. "I stepped down as pack leader. It was the right thing to do and your father was ready. I came here to stay accepting Aro's offer. See there was this girl I had met and she was beautiful. Aro told me she would have a hard life. Someone so beautiful shouldn't have a hard life, I wanted to protect her. Aro knows many things. He found me a way to protect her if I became a vampire it'd save her some pain." Sarah sighed looking at him slowly. "Why did you have to become a vampire to protect her?" Justin laughed softly. "It makes me stronger than wolves or vampires. It was easier to protect her that way. Plus her nature was similar to my own. I thought if she would relate to me it'd make things smoother." Sarah placed a hand on his and looked up at him. "What happened to the girl?"

Justin looked down at Sarah's hand on his own and sighed. "She turned out just fine." Sarah looked at him slightly. "You know the girl sounds like me." Justin laughed nodding. "Yeah, there's a reason for that." Sarah blushed removing her hand from his. "I'm sorry, I should just go anyway." Justin grabbed Sarah's arm as she made her way to the door. "Wait, don't leave yet." Sarah turned looking from his hand up at him. "What is it?" Justin looked at her and sighed. "I see how you look at him. You don't know it, but I see it. You have to ask yourself if this is your nature to." Sarah shook her head. "I don't understand, Sam's a wolf too why would that change anything?" Justin shook his head. "I didn't mean Sam, I meant Aro. You look at him you think of what he offered you. There's still a part of you that wants it isn't there?" Sarah went to pull her arm away, but Justin held her there. "It's okay to say it. I've been there be honest with yourself."

Sarah sighed giving into him. "Yes, alright I do think about it still. I think about how it must feel to appreciate life in such a unique way. What it must feel like to no longer hear your heart beating. I think what it'd be like to hear someone else's heart beating." Justin smiled brushing her hair from her face slowly. "Was that so hard to say? I'm not going to judge you for feeling like I did. I want to simply help you. It's your choice to make in the end." Sam walked out into the garden looking at them surprised. "What's her choice to make?" Sarah blushed as Justin let go of her hand. "He, uh wanted me to well…" Justin laughed putting his arm around her shoulder. "I wanted her to invite me to see the pack." Sam looked at Sarah strangely. "And you were nervous to tell me that why?" Sarah blushed deeper looking at him. "Well, you're the pack leader and it'd be rude to ask." Justin felt bad inside for having Sarah lie to Sam, it seemed he was already creating a mess for her.


	5. Big Bad Wolf

**Author's note:**

_This chapter is titled Big Bad Wolf, the challenge to me was to write a total drama chapter. Now that I've titled the chapter I'm curious as to who the Big Bad Wolf in this story is. So leave me a comment on that and I'll enjoy reading what your thoughts are on it. Any other questions, concerns, comments, and/or random thoughts feel free to add. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the poor things these characters go through. =)_

* * *

Aro had called Sarah to talk with him and so she sat in yet another room of the Volturi. She no longer felt awkward, showing she was starting to know her way around. Sarah was comfortable around Aro and relaxed back into the chair. He seemed distracted or worried over something which confused her. "Sam told me you're taking Justin to see the pack." Sarah nodded slowly looking at Aro. "Yeah, we plan to take him with us." Aro sighed looking out a window before turning back to look at her. "You simply can't take him with you." Sarah looked confused and got up slowly standing beside Aro. "Why not we'll bring him back?" Aro laughed slightly looking at her. "Justin is one of a kind. He will not fit into the pack Sarah." She looked out the window sighing. "No one wants him to fit in. He merely wants to see what it's like." Aro put his arm around Sarah's waist slowly surprising her. The gesture was comforting and welcoming, though it seemed intimate. "Justin is very important here. I want him to take Marcus' place."

Sarah looked at Aro and nodded. "I understand that. Why can't he go with us for a day?" Aro smiled softly brushing her hair back. "He should tell you why not me. There's a very good chance you'll understand. If you don't after tells you I'd be happy to help." Sarah sighed looking down slightly causing her hair to fall back again. Aro smiled before brushing her hair back his hand gently rubbing against her cheek. The gesture felt nice and soothing causing Sarah to think about what Justin had said. "I should go." Aro only nodded. "I know you're dying to see Carlisle again, but could you please remember to talk to Justin first." Sarah turned laughing as she looked at Aro. "You know reading my thoughts isn't very nice." Aro laughed. "It's habit." Sarah smiled before nodding. "You're aware my loyalty is to my pack. It's my job to look after its affairs first." Aro smiled his face jokingly showing surprise. "Is there something going on between you?" Sarah blushed laughing. "Never."

Sarah made her way up the stairs and managed to find Justin's room. It was harder to track his scent than others. She supposed it was because he was also a vampire and it caused her to lose track. Gently she knocked on the door and waited. Justin answered the door and blushed seeing Sarah. "Hey, come on in." Sarah smiled walking into his room slowly looking at him. "Thanks, I hope I didn't choose a bad time." Justin laughed. "I have forever to do things and you're worried?" Sarah blushed before laughing. "True." Justin smiled offering her a seat and they sat down. "I wanted to ask you something." Justin smiled slightly before nodding. "I'll answer anything you'd like." Sarah blushed again before speaking. "Why can't you go to see the pack?" Justin looked at her curious but nodded. "There was a change once I became part vampire." Sarah looked at him curious remembering he didn't tell her much before. "What is it?" Justin laughed slightly from her curiosity.

"I feed like a vampire. It's what makes my skin warm yet not as warm as your own." Sarah blushed remembering when they had shaken hands. "And because the pack doesn't allow people who take human life to enter you can't come." Justin nodded slowly enjoying how smart she was. "It's not as often or as much. I've never had to kill anyone unlike a full vampire." Sarah smiled nodding. "I know, I saw how you hesitated with Marcus." Justin blushed slightly shaking his head. "You were watching how I did that?" Sarah smiled nodding. "I think it's just natural." Justin laughed looking at her. "You have no idea about your nature. You haven't even touched the very edge of it." Sarah blushed. "I want to be able to control it not the other way around." Justin stood up looking at her. "You're afraid and have no one that knows what it's like." Sarah got up angry looking at him. "Sam knows what it's like." Justin rested his hands on her shoulders to keep her from leaving.

"I didn't mean to make you angry. I just meant Sam has grown up being a werewolf. You have to discover it. The very thought can scare you I bet and he doesn't know that." Sarah relaxed looking up at him sighing. "It's not that I fear my nature I fear hurting people." Justin nodded. "And you have two natures to fight back against. That's enough to get to anyone." Sarah shook her head before Justin looked at her. "You have a vampire nature. I see it sometimes like when you danced with Aro." Sarah looked at him before blushing. "You've noticed me that long ago?" Justin laughed sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yes, I was captivated by what I thought was a new vampire." Sarah blushed, sitting beside him. "I was pretty much not myself." Justin laughed running a finger down her neck. "You still look like yourself." Sarah laughed surprised by his touch. "Yeah, that's about it though." Justin shook his head removing his hand. His own nature could take over faster than he realized. "You should go for now. I bet the others are missing you."

Sarah got up off the bed a little surprised. "Well, I took time to talk to you. If you want me to leave though I will." Sarah left the room walking down the hall leaving Justin behind. She walked farther down the hall and past another common room before opening the door to her room. Shutting the door she turned to see Carlisle already there. "Where have you been?" Sarah sighed falling onto the bed. "I had to talk to Justin." Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed laughing from her obvious frustration. "So my little Princess Wolf is doing wolf business now?" Sarah sat up laughing before hitting him playfully. "Princess Wolf? Where did that come from?" Carlisle smiled trying not to laugh. "It's Edward's nickname for you now." Sarah growled slightly before laying back down. "I should kill him for that." Carlisle tilted his head before he lay back as well. "What's it like to feel tired?" Sarah turned to look at him smiling slightly. "It feels like all your muscles are tightening refusing to work."

Carlisle smiled slightly nodding his head slowly. "There are some things that I miss. However, that is not one of them." Sarah laughed hitting him again. "You're not helping me any." Carlisle smiled pinning her down. "Like you need help." Sarah blushed, sitting up pushing him off her. "Yeah, guess I don't if I can get unpinned that easy." Carlisle laughed pulling her into his lap smiling. "I thought I'd lose you." Sarah blushed from being in his lap. "You're never going to lose me." Carlisle kissed her neck softly smelling the scent of her hair. "Marcus could have-" Sarah shook her head placing her hand over his mouth. "Marcus is no longer an issue." Carlisle smiled looking at her surprised. The gesture seemed intimate and enticing. He had never thought Sarah looked at him like that again, now he wasn't so sure. "Sarah, we can't well…" Sarah blushed sliding to the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to seem like that again."

Carlisle looked down feeling bad about bringing up the past. "No, it's my fault. You were just trying to joke with me." Sarah smiled as he sat next to her. "You know what let's just forget. It's not important anymore we have now to move past it." Carlisle laughed glad for her willingness to move on. "You're a special person." Sarah laughed hearing a knock on her door. "I wouldn't be here if a special person hadn't helped me." Carlisle smiled as she got up to answer the door. Sarah opened the door surprised to see Justin standing there. "We need to talk." Sarah opened the door wider for Justin to enter the room. "Carlisle this is Justin." Carlisle smiled nodding. "I've met him before. I'm surprised that you've met him already." Sarah blushed slightly trying not to laugh. "He and I got off to an interesting start." Carlisle looked at Justin before laughing. "What you and he got off to a bad start? I can't imagine why." Justin gave Carlisle a looked before smiling slightly. "Yeah well she has trust issues."

Carlisle laughed looking at her smiling. "It's in her blood." Justin looked at Sarah and smiled. "You would know more about that than I would." Carlisle laughed pulling Sarah into his lap. "You could find out." Sarah giggled then went quiet hearing what Carlisle had offered. "Carlisle, you can't be serious." Justin looked at Carlisle surprised. "She's your own daughter and you're offering her to me?" Carlisle looked at Justin avoiding Sarah's gaze at him. "Yes, unlike her I listened to you." Sarah began to squirm slightly from being nervous. Justin looked at her tilting her head back exposing her neck. "She smells so good. How exactly do you resist?" Carlisle pinned Sarah's hands down the closer Justin got to her neck. "It's hard but I have to." Justin laughed softly kissing her neck gently. Sarah began to get her hand loose and managed to get free. She got up and tripped her body pressed against Justin's as he caught her from falling.

Carlisle looked at her getting up pulling her in for a hug. "It's alright. I promise that was for a good reason." Sarah pushed Carlisle away looking at him. "What could possibly come close to being a good reason?" Justin took a step forward then stopped. "He wanted you to unleash the beast inside you. You could have gotten out of his grip easily if you had done so. You're so scared about hurting people that you can't even do it when you need to." Sarah looked down ashamed knowing he was right. Carlisle looked at Justin then back at Sarah. "Would you be willing to see what the freedom is like?" Sarah tilted her head confused but nodded. "Of course." Carlisle smiled. "Then trust me when I say let Justin do what is about to. Do you trust me on that?" Sarah sighed, but nodded relenting. "Yes, I trust you." Carlisle got up leaving the room giving them some privacy. Justin sat on the edge of the bed looking at her not sure how to start this.

"Are you relaxed?" Sarah shook her head still a little nervous from before. "Here lay down and I'll see if I can help." Sarah lay down on the bed face first as he asked. He began to massage her shoulders causing her to sigh softly. "That feels so good right now." Justin laughed slightly before speaking. "You should be relaxed otherwise the effect is lost." Sarah rested her head on the pillow before fully resting. "You have me totally relaxed right now." Justin smiled before stopping. "Will you lie on your back again?" Sarah laughed complying looking up at him. "What exactly are we doing?" Justin blushed shaking his head. "It's supposed to be intimate, but not that intimate." Sarah blushed slightly enough to match his own nodding. "Alright." Justin looked at her feeling his desire rising for him there was nothing more intimate than this. He gently got on top of Sarah careful not to let his body touch her own. "Remember the craving you told me that you felt?"

Sarah nodded slowly remembering exactly how it felt. The longing need to be satisfied in a way one could not be. "Yes, one doesn't forget that feeling." Justin remembered a moment where he could have said the same thing. "Do you feel it now that I mentioned it?" Sarah looked at him, but didn't lie. "Yes, it's always there, but it's worse when someone mentions it." Justin smiled from her honesty. "Let it burn, don't hold it back." Sarah closed her eyes almost groaning as she succumbed to the desire. Her body began to tense causing Justin to notice. "Relax, just let it course through you." Sarah let out a groan this time as her body relaxed. Justin drew blood from just below his neck looking at her. "It has no power to control any part of you. Give in and discover your true nature." Sarah could actually smell the liquid coming from his wound and knew she would give in.

She placed her mouth to the wound drinking from it her eyes closed then shot open. The blood caused a connection to her own making her see her true nature. She could hear a wolf howl at the moon in the night air causing an awakening in her soul. Her mouth pressed hungrily to Justin's wound causing him to gasp. She could hear two hearts beating then stop only to join together in a new rhythm. Sarah began to moan as Justin gently pulled her off. He simply looked at her this hunger in his eyes only he knew how to satisfy. Sarah growled pinning him down to the bed transforming, finally letting her full nature consume her. Justin growled back at her transforming as they fought for control. Each of them wanted the same thing from the other. Their mouths met into a passionate kiss only to be followed by a growl. Sarah's mind was shouting for her to stop, but her body kept going. Justin began to bite on her neck licking at the wound ravenously.

Sarah felt Justin's bite and growled scratching down his back. He withdrew from her wound letting out a long howl before looking at her again. He knew she wanted more from him than just a free nature. Her whole body smelled of her want that only a male wolf could know. Justin wanted his own desire satisfied, but denied himself and transformed back. Sarah followed soon after and he caught her, the transformation taking her energy out of her. Justin carefully laid her down in the bed as she looked up at him. He was covered in bite marks and scratches from her claws. "I hurt you." Justin laughed shaking his head sitting beside her. "No, you freed me again as I freed you." Sarah looked at him before blushing. "You stopped yourself, why?" Justin leaned on his side to look at her. "I would have been taking advantage of your nature. When it's fully awakened at first it can lack control. Even for me I have my issues. When I touched your neck earlier I was close to losing control." Sarah looked at him surprised. "You made me leave so you wouldn't hurt me."

Sam opened the door to his room only to find Sarah lying in bed with Justin. He was shocked and just stood there. Sarah turned and looked at him blushing as Justin looked up at him as well. Sam growled seeing Justin's eyes meet his own. "You couldn't keep your hands off a female wolf could you?!" Justin slowly got off the bed standing against the wall. "It's not what it looks like." Sam growled looking at him. "You're covered in bite marks and scratches and tell me it's not what it looks like? Do you think I'm an idiot?" Sarah sat up looking at Sam. "He didn't do anything he controlled himself!" Sam looked at Sarah and growled. "You're right I see hardly any marks on you. Perhaps, you were the one who lost control!" Sarah stood up and looked at Sam before growling. "You dare question my loyalty to you?" Sam looked at Justin before nodding. "What's so good about him? What's he have that I don't?" Sarah pinned Sam against a wall growling in his face. "I wouldn't know, but so help me you ever question my loyalty and you won't have anything to question." Carlisle walked into the room and pulled Sarah off Sam roughly.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam looked at Carlisle and motioned towards Justin. "I caught these two in my own bed." Carlisle shook his head looking at Sarah then at Justin. "You thought the bed was a good place to end up?" Justin went to speak but Carlisle cut him off to speak to Sam. "This is my fault I encouraged Justin to awaken Sarah's wolf side. I thought it'd help you out being her husband and all. I assure you they did nothing you accuse them of." Sam looked at Carlisle and sighed unable to think of a reason he'd be lying to him. Sam felt stupid for jumping to conclusions and looked at Justin. "I'm sorry I should have asked first. I just saw you two lying on the bed and lost control." Justin nodded towards Sam. "It's alright I completely understand. If I had been you I'd probably do the same thing." Sam turned to Carlisle unable to face Sarah yet. "Next time please tell me before trying to make things easier. At least stay in the room if you can't tell me."

Carlisle only nodded looking at Sarah seeing a few tears run down her face. Sam looked at her and felt horrible. "I'm so sorry Sarah; I should know you love me and only me." Sarah nodded wiping the tears from her face. "It's fine. After all I've given plenty of reasons for you to think I wouldn't be loyal." Sam looked down at the floor. Deep down he wondered how much he had just scarred her. Justin walked up to her slowly and hugged her. "Shhh it's alright. He loves you like he always has. You and I did nothing to regret so don't let it bother you." Sam felt a knife stab him in the heart seeing Sarah crying on Justin. That should have been him holding her from the tears someone else had caused. Being pack leader wasn't easy, but this was much more painful. "Sarah, I do trust you. There's nothing I would hesitate to do for you. Sarah hugged Sam clinging to him unable to say anything. The gesture was enough for Sam to know he was forgiven. He had questioned her loyalty; it was like questioning her blood. "I love you Sam I truly do." Sam ran his hand down through her hair petting her slowly. "I love you too." Carlisle looked at Justin seeing the hurt look on his face. It was the face Sam had worn looking at Justin holding Sarah.


	6. Territorial

**Author's note:**

_I thought this was sort of a hard chapter to write. I want the characters to seem human and think this does a good job of that. Just to clear things up before you read this, Justin was the pack leader before Sarah's father was. He quit so to speak to become who he is now. Only Carlisle knows that now though Sarah is hinted at knowing a little of it. Hope you enjoy the chapter. =)_

* * *

Carlisle and Justin had left the room and gone to another. They wanted to give Sarah and Sam the privacy they seemed to need. Carlisle looked at Justin having to ask seeing that he had covered for him. "Did you two actually do anything?" Justin looked up at Carlisle trying not to laugh. "No, we both wanted to." Carlisle sat next to him curious. "If you both wanted to then why didn't you?" Justin lay back on the floor. "Not all wolves are completely horrible nature driven animals." Carlisle laughed while looking out one of the windows. "Do you like her?" Justin sat up resting back on his hands thinking. "Carlisle, you know why I protect her. That's as far as it can ever go for me." Carlisle rested against the wall almost comically to Justin. "I caught how you looked at her. It was like a lover who lost their love." Justin shook his head slowly looking at the floor. "She'd be the only female of my kind Carlisle. To see him control her is painful. When I see that I remember what it's like to be a caged animal again." Carlisle sighed looking out the window. "She's my daughter I could never encourage her to become her full nature."

Justin got up off the floor going to the window. "Look, my job is just to protect her. She got a taste of her nature. If she ever wants more I'll be here. The choice is up to her if nothing holds her back." Carlisle eyed him slightly before speaking again. "Why do you have to protect her?" Justin looked away from the window. "You know the answer to that Carlisle." He nodded before turning to look at Justin. "I want to hear it from you again." Justin looked at him then sighed. "I protect her because it's what I'm here for. She's the only female of my kind which is necessary to protect. I signed up for it knowingly the day I became what I am." Carlisle nodded looking at him. "As long as it pains you to say that I know you mean it." Justin laughed nodding. "Some things in life are like that." Carlisle looked back at him nodding. "Who wanted to first?" Justin blushed slightly looking back out the window. "I'm not sure. When one's nature takes over you don't notice those things." Carlisle laughed looking at the window and hit Justin playfully.

"You shouldn't let Sam get to you." Justin growled slightly just to joke around. "I can't believe he'd become leader of the pack." Carlisle laughed shaking his head. "You left the pack a long time ago." Justin nodded. "Sarah's trying to belong to it." Carlisle looked at Justin then nodded. "Yes, she's doing very well in the last year. She's managed to earn the pack's trust and they follow her." Justin sighed shaking his head. "That's good for her that way her master will be pleased." Carlisle tried to hold back a smile seeing how frustrated Justin was. "Her master is her husband, keep that in mind." Justin laughed slightly nodding. "They're a wonderful couple." Carlisle nodded. "Yes, they love each other very much." Justin bit his lip. "Did Sam question her loyalty to him before? She got very defensive when he did." Carlisle nodded. "They almost didn't get married. I sort of got in the way between them." Justin looked at Carlisle and smiled. "Well, at least she found some of her nature."

Carlisle laughed crossing his arms looking at Justin. "You did a very honorable thing today. Even though Sam can't thank you I can, so thank you." Justin blushed softly before nodding. "It's no big deal I have to protect her." Carlisle smiled looking out the window. "Don't be so modest. I know you must feel the desire for her. The fact you can hold yourself back is worthy of praise." Justin rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "Alright, thank you for the compliment." Carlisle nodded. "You're like a son to me as well." Justin smiled remembering back to a time before his nature. "You took me in just like Sarah. Some things just don't change." Carlisle laughed. "Yeah, they never will I'm afraid." Justin nodded looking out the window with him. "They look very happy together don't they?" Carlisle looked at Sam and Sarah sitting in the garden. Sarah was resting her head on Sam's chest as he held her close. "Yes, they look very happy. Don't be discouraged Justin. You'll find someone meant just for you." Justin smiled looking at Carlisle. "You told me the heart can never serve two masters."

Sam held Sarah who stirred slowly against him looking up into his eyes. "That feels nice." Sam smiled looking at her curious. "What feels nice?" Sarah blushed, sitting up resting softly against Sam this time. "Just the wind against my face. It feels so cold on my warm skin, it's refreshing." He smiled petting her hair slowly. "You've never commented on that before." Sarah laughed softly getting off the bench and running towards the rows of up grown vines and flowers. Sam watched her playfully before running after her. He caught her pulling her by the waist against him. Sarah giggled feeling him pulling her to him and Sam laughed hearing her giggle. "My you're playful today." Sarah nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck. "My you're warm today." Sam laughed nodding. "That happens when you spend time outside in the sun." Sarah growled playfully in Sam's ear causing him to stare at her surprised. "You shouldn't growl like that. You never know what you might cause from it." Sarah laughed pressing against Sam kissing his neck softly. He looked at her playfully having to push her away. "What exactly has gotten into you?"

Sarah looked down trying to hide how hurt she was from being pushed away. "I just thought you'd like it." Sam smiled not noticing how he had hurt her. "I do just it's not like you." Sarah sat down at the edge of the fountain and sighed. "Not me? I thought you wanted me to explore who I was more." Sam sat down across from her nodding. "I do, but not so much at once. Take it slow enjoy who you are for now." Sarah ran a hand slowly in the water feeling how cold the water was. "Do you not want me to discover more of myself?" Sam looked down at his reflection in the water. "I want you to its just dangerous. You have to be able to control it." Sarah splashed her hand down in the water frustrated. "I'm not going to let it get out of control. How could that hurt anyone?" Sam sighed shaking his head. "Well, if you felt that way around Justin I bet that could hurt me." Sarah looked down in the fountain Sam's words stinging. "I suppose you're right. A guy and girl wolf can't just be friends." Sam didn't know what to say exactly, but chose his words carefully. "A male wolf who doesn't answer to the pack leader isn't a good choice. However, if the female is fully in control of her emotions it shouldn't be a problem."

Sarah felt tears running down her cheek and quickly wiped them away before Sam could see them. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Why would I need to talk to another wolf outside of the pack?" Sam smiled slightly nodding. "Exactly, it's not that bad. I mean Justin's coming to see the pack anyway. If he joins it I have no problem with you seeing him." Sarah shook her head. "He can't come. There would be a problem if he goes." Sam growled under his breath. "Why do you care about him anyway?" Sarah looked at Sam unable to believe how territorial he was. "The better question is why do you feel the need to shelter me?" Sam looked at her and held up her wedding ring that she wore. "That's why." Sarah pulled her hand away looking down at his wedding ring. "Alright, if I talk to Justin it'll be in front of other people. Would that be a suitable compromise?" Sam thought about it before nodding. "Yes, but don't spend too much time around him." Sarah sighed getting up from the fountain. "You know, it's not fair that I never question who you're with." Sarah walked away leaving Sam alone in the garden to think.

Justin made his way down the stairs and stopped Sarah on the stairs. "Sarah, wait!" Sarah stopped only to turn back to look at him. "I can't talk to you." Justin held her hand looking at her. "That's not true." Sarah shook her head looking at him. She could remember the sensation the freedom he had caused. "Sam doesn't want me to talk to you alone." Justin growled under his breath. "What do you need an escort now?" Sarah sighed. "Don't say that." Justin nodded looking at her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." Sarah nodded. "Look, I saw you two fighting in the garden." Sarah blushed. "You saw that?" Justin only nodded as they stayed on the stairs. People walked by so Sarah thought it couldn't be too private. "Sorry you had to see that." Justin laughed. "I'm sorry you got in a fight over someone like me." Sarah smiled slightly. "Wasn't that bad." Justin smiled from how much she tried to be optimistic. "Hey, I have something for you. Do you want to come with me and get it?" Sarah laughed looking at him. "I'd love to, but I'm leashed." Justin laughed from how she put it. "Alright, wait here and I'll go get it."

Justin came back to find Sarah sitting on the stairs. He had to laugh from the image it was just so different. "Back." Sarah smiled standing up against the railing. "Finally!" Justin laughed. "Now close your eyes and hold out your hand." Sarah laughed but did as he asked. She felt something cold slip around her wrist. "Alright, now open them." Sarah opened her eyes and saw a small bracelet on her wrist. It was layered with three rows of black and red beads that met in middle joined with a black rose. "Justin it's beautiful." Justin smiled softly. "I made it. I thought you'd like it since you seem to like flowers." Sarah smiled hugging him tightly. "Yes, it's wonderful. Black roses are the rarest kind." Justin nodded before they broke the hug. "Just like you." Sarah blushed looking at the bracelet again. She wondered what Sam would say about it. He definitely wasn't going to be happy. Justin looked at her and knew what she was thinking. "It's my gift to you as a friend. I respect you more than that. I would never come between you and Sam." Sarah smiled kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much."

Sam walked up the stairs seeing Sarah and Justin and tried not to get upset. "Hey, there you are." Sarah smiled turning to face Sam. "Yeah, I was going up to my room." Sam smiled. "Funny, looks like you two were talking." Sarah sighed. "Look-" Justin cut her off. She had to be civil but he didn't. "She was on her way to her room. I found her coming up the stairs. I wanted to give her a gift and I did. That's all we've done. She even tried to tell me I couldn't speak with her." Sam growled. "Look, I don't need you giving her things. She has quite nice things without you adding to them." Justin looked at Sarah then back at Sam. "She's my friend. That's all there is between us." Sarah sighed as people began to watch them. Aro had just about had it with their fights. "Sarah, I want to speak with you now!" Sarah groaned looking at Sam harshly pushing by him. She made her way down the stairs entering the room Aro was in. "What on earth is going on?" Sarah sighed closing the door. "Sam doesn't like Justin and I'm caught between them." Aro looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"Look, something has to be done about it. I'm not going to have this place become a battleground." Sarah blushed looking down. "Yes, Aro I understand." Aro looked down smiling at her softly. "You're not a vampire you know." Sarah continued to look down but nodded. Aro sighed, going to her. "You have changed since I last saw you. What happened?" Sarah shook her head not answering. Aro sighed tilting her head up to look at him. "Tell me what happened." Sarah looked at him relenting. "I felt what it's like to be free. Now I feel trapped like I'm always caged. The man I love is fighting with the only guy that understands what I'm going through, and to make it worse there's nothing I can do." Aro looked at her nodding slowly. "It seems you have quite the stuff to work out." Sarah nodded. "Yes." Aro looked at her leaning back on the desk. Sarah seemed so defeated and laid back that it pained him. "If you want I can talk with them." Sarah shook her head. "No, they're men they have to work it out on their own." Aro laughed nodding. "We can be that way." Sarah laughed. Aro looked at her smiling. "Just let it run its course. In the mean time I'd like you're help."


	7. Vampires Don't Sleep

Sarah woke up in her room to find Sam shoving her roughly awake. Her eyes stung slightly and she wiped them off before opening them. "What time is it?" Sam sat down on the edge of the bed not answering her. "Are you crazy?" Sarah sat up in bed looking at Sam confused. "Not that I recall." Sam growled before almost yelling at Sarah. "The elders just called me. They told me how you've arranged a meeting between them and Aro." Sarah crossed her arms slightly looking at him. "Yes, Aro said he wanted to take more steps toward peace between our kinds. He asked if I could help make that a possibility. I can make choices for myself without your approval." Sam growled loudly causing Sarah to feel a bit afraid. "You had no right to go behind my back like that!" Sarah stood up looking at Sam trying to remain completely calm. "My father was the leader of the pack; therefore it's my birthright to make decisions for the pack." Sam yelled loudly looking at her. "I was put in charge of the pack! I make the final choices not you! What good would a vampire taking a step on our land prove?!" Sarah looked down at the floor. "They're my family Sam as much blood as you are."

Sam felt his blood rushing from the insult of being related to vampires. "Get out! I don't want to see you right now! Just leave the room for your own good!" Sarah felt tears running down her face and left the room. She didn't bother to even change from her nightgown before fleeing the room. Sarah looked at the hall not knowing which way to go. She debated and ended up going down into the common room. The vampires began to eye her oddly and soon Aro opened the door to his office himself. "Sarah, get in here now please." Sarah went into the room and found it wasn't like any other of his offices. This office was more like a bedroom. It was finely decorated with paintings, jewels, and lavish curtains. Sarah smiled from the small bed in the corner. Aro noticed her smile amongst her tears then noticed what she was looking at. "I find bed comforting even if I don't sleep in them." Sarah nodded slowly looking at him wiping the tears from her face. "I'm sorry I look such a mess right now. I just woke up and didn't have time yet."

Aro smiled sitting down in a chair offering the other to Sarah. She sat down blushing from how her nightgown seemed too short. "You caused quite a bit of stir in the common room." Sarah looked at Aro confused. "I'm sorry I didn't even notice." Aro relaxed back looking at Sarah's outfit. It was slightly see through, the top was low cut, and the skirt cut off low as well. "You should think before wearing such an interesting outfit." Sarah looked down blushing again. "I only wear this to bed. Sam kicked me out of the room for awhile. I just couldn't face Carlisle so I came down to the common room." Aro smiled then looked at her. "The vampires in the common room drink human blood. You're scent is far too appealing for them to resist. Such an outfit gives off your scent freely." Sarah looked at Aro understanding what he had just done for her. "You saved me from my own stupid mistake. Thank you." Aro laughed softly shaking his head. "Hardly, I will be sure to talk to your husband about kicking you out of your room as well." Sarah blushed looking at Aro. "Please don't. It'll only make things worse."

Sarah noticed Aro nodding to her request and felt a burden lift. "Thank you, he's just upset for now. He's never been like this." Aro studied her movements before nodding. "You're quite stubborn yourself. I imagine he's angry at himself not you." Sarah tilted her head curiously. "Why would he be angry at himself?" Aro sighed softly before getting up running his hand over Sarah's neck. "He kicked the love of his life out of the room." Sarah blushed feeling Aro's touch thinking back to when they had danced together. Her heart raced and her voice began to tremble slightly. "I, I, I'm sure it's just for tonight." Aro smiled then looked at her concerned noticing how much she stumbled. "Does my touch bother you?" Sarah shook her head slowly. "No, I just thought of dancing with you. How we first met." Aro smiled nodding letting his hand drop to his side. "I hadn't danced with someone like that in a very long time." Sarah smiled looking at him. "It was a nice moment."

Aro held out his hand before taking Sarah's into his own. "Dance with me again?" Sarah nodded, thinking how Sam had kicked her out for the night. "Might as well I have no bed to sleep in." Aro laughed softly pulling her close. Sarah found their hands grasped, Aro's arm around her waist. The touch was appealing to her warm skin. Aro felt Sarah's hand slide and rest on the back of his neck. The dance had turned into an almost intimate game. It was as if each dared the other to consume them with a passionate fire. They danced together to their own song enjoying the silence. Sarah looked up at Aro and smiled. "Read whatever thoughts you wish." Aro looked down at Sarah unsure where he wished to start. Sarah felt Aro pull her closer as he read her most intimate thoughts. He looked at her running his finger over her lips. "I would consume you and hate myself forever." Sarah blushed resting her head against his chest. "You felt my nature." Aro nodded softly dancing with her. "Yes, there's an animal inside you. Justin has no idea the fire he's playing with by trying to unleash it." Sarah ran a hand down Aro's neck slowly. "I bet you could tame it."

Aro stopped dancing just holding her close to him. "Taming you would be a crime. You're spirit is so free, I'm surprised Sam lets you out of his sight." Sarah laughed softly looking up at Aro. "He is his own untamed animal at times. I never question him on it as he shouldn't me." Aro nodded before resting his hands on her waist. "He's a lucky guy; he'll see that and work things out." Sarah nodded before looking back at the bed. Aro smiled noticing her gaze. "Now I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking." Sarah blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Do you mind?" Aro kissed her cheek picking her up carrying her to the bed. "Not at all." Sarah giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but think of when Sam had done the same thing. Aro laid her gently down on the bed and felt Sarah keep her arms around his neck. "You'll stay here while I sleep right?" Aro smiled nodding he could tell Sarah hated sleeping alone. He watched her get comfortable then gently slid beside her. "Do you mind if I lay beside you?" Sarah thought about it then mumbled softly. "Just stay above the covers and its fine."

Aro watched as Sarah drifted off to sleep enjoying how peaceful she looked. He had always felt so lonely and having Sarah there helped ease that. She began to toss and turn slightly Aro gently placed his hand on her arm. He felt how cold she was in her dream. There was nothing but her in a room locked away from the rest of the world. Apparently, she had felt loneliness too because there was such an empty feeling. Aro slid next to her wrapping one arm around her. Unsure of why he found himself gently humming her to sleep. She soon relaxed against him and smiled softly. Sarah's body felt so cold when she slept it caused Aro to worry. He laid there simply watching her sleep for hours forgetting what world lay beyond his closed door. Sarah began to stir against him eventually and he assumed she wanted to get up. She smiled seeing him there and didn't move as quickly. "Did you stay like that the whole night?" Aro nodded slowly kissing her forehead. "Yes, you looked so peaceful after awhile." Sarah blushed. "I didn't kick you did I?" Aro laughed before shaking his head. "You slept wonderfully." Sarah smiled recalling how she hadn't woken from a nightmare. "Thank you."

Aro smiled as she got out of bed then looked around the room. "I should at least go change out of this horrible thing." Aro laughed nodding. "Yes, let me walk you to your room." Sarah blushed looking at him. "That's nice of you but it's just up the stairs." He looked at her crossing his arms. "There are three vampires in the common room that have stayed there since you came down here. Would you like me to walk with you knowing that detail?" Sarah nodded not wanting to take chances. "That'd be wonderful actually." Aro laughed wrapping an arm around her gently. A few vampires eyed them but none of them went near Sarah. It was clear Aro was making a point that she was his alone amongst the vampires. Sarah opened the door to her room and saw Sam sitting on the bed. His eyes opened wider slightly seeing Aro with her. Sarah turned to Aro seeing Sam was there feeling the tension lessen. "Thanks for all you did." Aro nodded. "Any time you need anything I'm happy to help." He left and Sarah walked into the room starting to change. She didn't even bother saying the first thing to Sam.

"What were you doing with him?" Sarah slipped on a new pair of jeans and looked at Sam. I needed a bed to sleep in for the night. Sam watched as she slipped on a shirt knowing he deserved that. "Why didn't you just ask Carlisle?" Sarah began to brush her hair in the mirror looking back at him. "Well, he is my father. It'd be a little odd now that I'm married. Don't you think?" Sam bit down his teeth knowing she was right and nodded. "I suppose you're right. Did he sleep in the same bed as you?" Sarah laughed looking at him. "You know vampires don't sleep." Sam looked at her noticing how nicely dressed she was. "Alright, where are you going now?" Sarah started to apply her makeup keeping her answers short and honest. "To the garden to talk to Justin." Sam looked at her face in the mirror and growled under his breath. "I don't want you seeing him for awhile." Sarah put her makeup away before nodding. "Alright, I won't go see him. I also let Aro know the elders can't speak with him yet." Sam looked at her amazed finding nothing but sincerity coming from her voice. "Thank you." Sarah nodded slowly.

"May I speak to Carlisle since I can't talk to Justin?" Sam tilted his head from her asking such a question. "Of course you can. He's your father why would I stop that?" Sarah kissed Sam on the cheek. "I just wanted your permission." Sam looked at her confused as she left the room to go talk to Carlisle. He wondered what had made her so obedient. Sarah knocked on Carlisle's door and he answered it immediately. "I've missed you." Sarah hugged him tight as he shut the door. Carlisle laughed hugging her back surprised. "I've missed you so much too Carlisle." He looked at her amazed to see her all done up nicely. "What's the occasion?" Sarah looked at him and smiled shrugging. "Do you like it?" Carlisle laughed unable to take his eyes off her. "Yes, it's very appealing." She brushed her hair back slowly noticing his eyes fall to her neck. "Carlisle, are you thinking about how good I taste?" Carlisle could feel himself blushing. "I'm sorry, you just look so amazing." Sarah lay down slowly on his bed looking at him. Her heart was racing as he looked at her with a look she hadn't seen often.

"I don't mind Carlisle, you've always treasured me." Sarah looked at him wondering about Sam. He had truly tamed her, but was this the cost of it? Carlisle gently got on top of Sarah kissing her neck slowly. All the times he had denied the hunger was for nothing. He was letting the desire take over his body without as much as a thought. "Please Sarah; just let me taste you again." Sarah blushed brushing her hair back. Justin had unlocked another nature for her, the one that longed to feel what only vampire could give. "I want nothing more than that." Carlisle tried to suppress the desire drawing it out to enjoy the moment. He found his lips kissing Sarah's only to be met wonderfully back. Sarah rested her hands around Carlisle's neck feeling his kisses. Perhaps a year for her had not been enough to diminish her love for him. A voice inside her said stop, saying she was only hurting herself, but she paid it no attention. She gasped feeling Carlisle bite into her flesh satisfying his hunger.

Carlisle could hear Sarah's heart racing then slowly settle into a steady rhythm. Her soft gasps and moans he almost mistook for something other than pain. He pulled his mouth from her neck stopping the almost magical bond. "What did I just do?" Sarah sat up her makeup smeared and her body covered in a soft sweat. "You did nothing wrong." Carlisle sat next to her looking at the mark on her neck. "I kissed you." Sarah blushed looking at him before nodding. "Yes, you did." He tilted his head back before understanding. "You tempted me; you wanted me to do this. Why?" Sarah looked down knowing she had abused her gift to attract vampires. "I need to feel that connection again. You're strong enough to stop." Carlisle sighed looking at her. "Promise you will never do this to me again?" Sarah bit her lip. "I promise. It was a horrible thing to do even once." Carlisle nodded before kissing her cheek. "I don't know what to say." Sarah blushed looking at him. "Do I taste as wonderful as before?" He laughed nodding. "Even sweeter."

Sarah walked back into the room to find Sam looking out the window. She sat down and picked up the book on the nightstand. Sam turned to look at her before deciding he had to do this. "Sarah, come here now." Sarah put the book down going to him surprised. "What can I do for you?" He smiled looking at her dying inside. "Tell me you will listen to me." Sarah blushed looking down. "I promise to listen to you." Sam tried not to shake his head ashamed. "Tell me you hate your father and could never love him." Sarah looked up at Sam surprised. "Which one?" Sam managed a serious look of impatience with her. "That vile vampire could never be close to your father. Now tell me." Sarah felt multiple daggers stabbing her heart. "I, I hate my father, I could never love him." Sam saw the tears running down Sarah's face shocked. He knew she'd never say that unless he made her. There was a sudden realization Sarah's will had been broken. He felt disgusted that he would do such a thing to her. "Sarah, why say such a thing that isn't true?" Sarah looked down ashamed. "You told me to say it. I want to make you happy, stop all the fighting."

Sam sighed pulling her close noticing the mark on her neck. He understood suddenly why she had needed to speak with Carlisle. His hatred for himself grew and he held Sarah tighter. "Never let me do this to you again. I want you happy and I've destroyed that so far. I got jealous and didn't pay attention to your own emotions. I'm so sorry." Sarah hugged Sam back crying hard enough to soak his shirt within a few minutes. "Sam, I'm sorry for what I did." Sam sighed holding her close wondering how they could end up like this. "I know. Let's just start over. Think about it we can talk about this, be reasonable again." Sarah looked at him and nodded slowly. "I've just felt so torn lately." Sam nodded. "Between a vampire and a wolf." Sarah nodded. "You're nature is controlling you it's been locked up for so long. Let me help you control it again." Sarah thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Alright, it's a start, but who can control the vampire side of me?" Sam found the idea of Justin around her horrible and opted out quickly. "What about Carlisle?" Sarah smiled nodding. "Alright."


	8. Betrayal

Sarah walked in the forest she had long since transformed and was now alone. She approached a break in the woods and halted. There was the scent of blood in the air and it made her ears perk up and her senses become heightened. Her mouth began to water as she approached the source of the smell. Suddenly, she stopped hearing the branches snapping behind her. She heard the growling too late and was pinned to the ground. Her own growling escaped her throat and she threw the other wolf off herself. He hit a tree and a small yelp escaped caused by the pain of such a force. Sarah quickly transformed back into her human force running up to Sam. He had transformed feeling Sarah's hand running down his body slowly to bring comfort. "That's quite a defensive move you've learned." Sarah blushed shaking her head as Carlisle joined them. "It's instinct not anything learned."

Carlisle began to check Sam amazed that he wasn't hurt. Sarah looked up into Carlisle her eyes showing a mix of pain and love. They sat down on the ground collecting their breath. "You did very well Sarah, however you let you're hunger take over your own thoughts." Sarah blushed slightly looking away from Carlisle. "He's right you did very well at defending yourself as well." Sarah smiled before kissing Sam's hand. "I can't believe you two are trying to help me embrace both natures." Sam and Carlisle both smiled looking at each other both of them nodding. "We have different ways to do so." Sarah turned her head looking off into the woods. "What is it?" Sam noticed immediately how Sarah seemed worried. Carlisle stood up looking the same direction as Sarah was. "I can hear someone coming towards us. They seem almost rushed."

Justin immerged from the woods and went straight to Sam. "Someone has come to see you." Sam startled began to stand up before looking at Justin. "Who wishes to see me?" Justin looked almost annoyed but answered him. "He said his name was Jake and that he had a message from the elders. I did not ask anything else." Sam looked at Sarah who nodded before he started to go back towards the house. Carlisle looked from Justin to Sarah and simply sat back down knowing they hadn't spoken in awhile. Justin was the first to break the silence trying to not show his emotion. "So how is your training coming?" Sarah blushed softly while playing nervously with her hair. "It's fine. I'm afraid I have a lot yet to learn." Justin smiled at Sarah looking into her eyes. "I'm sure if anyone can learn them you will." Carlisle stood up looking at them both.

"We should see what Jake has to say." Justin nodded; he understood the constant dedication of a wolf pack. His hand brushed gently against Sarah's and she took it warmly. Carlisle watched saying nothing knowing the bond they shared. It was instinctual that they confide in each other as the only of their kind. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sarah looked back at Carlisle before nodding. "Yes, the pack is as much my responsibility as it is his." Justin squeezed Sarah's hand encouraging her. He knew it was hard for a woman to assume a man's role when so many wanted her to fail. They walked into the common room and Sarah noticed Jake's stare. It was uneasy and she blushed softly seeing him staring with a new hatred in his eyes. Justin wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist and she leaned into it welcoming the comfort.

Jake broke past Sam and walked up to Sarah. "What are you doing with him?" The question sounded forced and as if it tasted sour on Jake's tongue. "He is my friend." Jake looked at Justin's hand around her waist almost accusingly. "We're." Sam grabbed Jake's shoulder interrupting him as if worried. "How dare you accuse her of anything? I know she favors Justin as a friend and that is it. This is the first time they have talked for weeks now. She has been cut off for her training." Jake looked down at the ground then growled. He broke his position within the pack starting to challenge Sam. "He is one of them! She shouldn't be so concerned with them especially now!" Sam growled and Jake said nothing more, however Sarah had heard too much. "Especially now? What does that mean?" Jake looked down at the floor even more keeping quiet fearing what Sam would do if he did not.

Sam looked at Sarah and for once his words did not make sense. "You can't stay here. It has become forbidden." Sam looked at her reaction then sighed seeing no recognition. "Just pack your things. We'll be leaving in the morning." Carlisle took a step forward but was stopped by Justin's firm grip. He was thankful for it suddenly aware of Jake studying his every movement. "What is going on here?!" Sam sighed then saw Aro joining the group. Aro's voice filled the room as he looked at Sam. "Tell her; see what you will cause by this." Sam sighed but began to speak this time his words clear. "The elders have decided that vampires are no longer welcome. Any wolf associating with a vampire is considered an enemy." Sarah looked at Sam her anger building within her. "Why was this matter not discussed with me first? Why have the elders chosen to hate vampires now?"

Sam was unable to look at Sarah seeing the pain in her eyes. Jake was a true wolf and stood by his pack unaffected by love for a vampire heart. "The vampires killed on our land. They chose to do nothing as humans were hunted like animals." Justin looked towards the door seeing them start to open. Carlisle turned surprised to see Emmett entering the room. Aro welcomed him allowing him to approach the group openly. Jake and Sam could only stare at the sight of Emmett. He was covered in blood, his shirt was torn from his body, and most noticeably his skin covered in cuts. Sarah surprisingly ran to him her arms wrapping around his waist. "Rest now Emmett, what has happened to you?" Emmett shifted his weight letting Sarah help him as he lay down on the couch. "We tracked the vampires, but they only attacked us. They must be newborns for they have no sanity for their own kind."

Carlisle knelt beside Emmett then looked up at Jake. "Does this look like nothing to you?" Jake growled under his breath. "He failed to protect the innocent. That is enough for me to say he did nothing." Sam looked down at Sarah who was now washing off Emmett. At one point such kindness had been shown to Sarah now she repaid it. "You must say goodbye Sarah. In the morning we are leaving and you will not be allowed to speak with any of their kind." Sarah started to stand up but felt Emmett grab her arm. His grip was tight and his face filled with worry for her. It said more than he knew in that moment and she found strength in it. "Surely, I can see my family?" Sam shook his head looking into her eyes with a commanding look. "No, you will live by the rules just like any other wolf. You're true family is dead you would be wise to remember who did so."

Sarah's body froze and the room filled with a quiet unease to it. "My family is here Sam. As far as the one that killed my father I forgive them." Sam's words left his mouth before he could catch them. "That's right you find a companion in the one that killed him. I shouldn't be surprised by such loyalty." Emmett sat up and stood beside Sarah only to halt hearing Justin's fierce growling echo in the room. "Her father was good towards vampires! His daughter is only loyal to his wishes. Tell me are you dedicated to the pack or to your own wife?!" Sarah looked at Justin shocked. "Justin, please don't, I know the answer." Sam took a step towards Sarah and heard Justin growling at him. "She is my wife! I have a right to be beside her!" Sam managed to gently place a hand on Sarah's shoulder looking at her. "You have a choice to make and it can only be once."

Carlisle looked at Sam; his heart felt pain as he felt betrayal for the first time in awhile. His mind raced with thoughts of them bonding over the many fires at the reservation. It gave him hope that this could still be worked out. He knew there was nothing to do about the choice that Sarah had to make. Sarah sighed looking from Sam to Carlisle then her gaze lingered on Justin. She shook her head before stepping even closer to Emmett. "My place is here Sam. I chose the pack before and look where it brought me. I can't betray my family twice." Sam stood there his anger building but he did not show it. Such a sign of anger would be a show of weakness in front of the pack. He put his hand out towards Sarah looking at her unable to speak for a moment. "You, you have chosen them over your own kind. I can't allow such a betrayal to the pack. Sarah, I need your ring for you no longer need it."

Carlisle watched as tears began to form forcing Sarah to fight against them. Finally, Carlisle spoke looking at Sam. "This can't end this way. At least think about what you're doing here." Sam only shook his head. He had given an order and it could not be taken back. Inside his heart was becoming bitter from such loyalty. Sarah slowly began to slide off the ring he had given her then placed it in his hand. Her words came out choked and slow. "I, I hope you find another worthy of this since I was not to your liking. Sarah ran out of the room tears streaming down her face leaving Sam and Jake alone. Carlisle began to walk towards the door only to have Aro stop him. The two left to talk in another room discussing what to do now. Justin watched as Emmett got up and went to go check on Sarah. The gesture surprised him but it was a welcoming relief.

Justin was now alone with the two wolves and he looked at them. "You've broken her heart. I hope it is over more than your hatred for me. You will never have to see what you've just caused, but be aware I won't spare you on her account." Sam growled before leaving with Jake vowing not to come back. Emmett sat beside Sarah in the grass unsure of what to say. She welcomed him beside her and began to cry heavily against him. "I'm so sorry Sarah." He patted her head softly letting her find as much comfort as she could in him. "Perhaps, you will find another more loyal than Sam." Sarah looked at him before slapping him. "He was my husband none were more loyal." Emmett saw James approaching them and looked at Sarah. "No one? Not Carlisle, nor Aro, nor Justin, or James?" Sarah looked up surprised to hear James' name. Carlisle had once said she was meant to marry him and it was starting to look that way.

Emmett got up letting James sit with Sarah alone. "Hey." Sarah could only look at James and the necklace he wore. "I heard what they said about you." Sarah looked at James touching his necklace softly. "Marry me? Help me lead these vampires to find peace with the wolves again?" James looked away. He was too tempted by Sarah's invitation and quickly declined. "I could not marry you. It would be too soon. You seek a love to replace what you've just lost. I will protect you always even from yourself." Sarah nodded knowing he was right. "Perhaps, though I can offer advice?" Sarah smiled looking up at him. "Always." James laughed pulling her close. "Perhaps, it is time you stop denying your inner vampire. I know Justin is a friend but let him get closer understand what you're meant to be." Sarah nodded. "Yes, perhaps it is necessary I become my true self to bring peace to our two kinds again."


	9. The Thorn of a Rose

Aro heard a knock on his bedroom office door. He opened it himself surprised to see Sarah standing there. He shouldn't have been so surprised it seemed she valued his advice recently. She sat down across from his usual chair and watched him. Aro didn't need to read her mind to know something had happened. "Aro, was it true what you said?" Unsure of what she meant he sat across from her. "I would never lie to you. What is it you wish to confirm?" Sarah blushed softly looking at him. "That I need you to turn me into a vampire." Aro stiffened surprised by the subject. "Yes, it's true only I can do that for you." Sarah thought back to when Aro had danced with her, to when he laid with her so lovingly, and she felt comfortable. "I wish to become a vampire as much as I can." Aro sighed looking at her then stood up. "Dance with me?" Sarah smiled happy to dance with him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist allowing her head to rest against him. "Close your eyes." Sarah did as asked and felt a new warmth spread over her. She opened her eyes shocked to find herself back in her bedroom on the reservation with Sam. The door to the room opened and Sam froze seeing her sitting on his bed. "You, how did you get here?" Sarah realized what Aro had just done for her and sighed. "Does it matter?" Sam shook his head. "No, the elders will think we arrived together. You were wise to change your mind." A sharp sting lingered in Sarah's chest and she looked down. "I wasn't a good enough vampire. I cause suffering to all I know." Sam sighed and picked Sarah's ring from his pocket. "Here, you'll want this back." Sam watched as Sarah slipped the ring on not thinking twice before doing so.

He felt awful he knew that he never deserved this. "Why did you come back?" Sarah thought about it and smiled. "I'm a wolf." Sam looked at her then shook his head. "I hope you see your family soon." Sarah faltered and looked down. "My family is dead. I even loved the man who helped do so. I will never see them again." Sam sat next to Sarah running his hand through her hair softly. "You were a new wolf. The confusion would have let you love anyone." Sarah only looked away from Sam and his touch no longer welcoming them. "Do the elders wish for any type of peace?" Sam smiled slightly seeing how badly her heart yearned for them. "Yes, if the problem was to be dealt with peace could be restored." Sarah jumped up off the bed and started to walk out of the house."What are you doing?" Sam stopped her not wanting to wreck another chance with her.

"I know a vampires ways to hunt. I know how to lure them. I have nothing anymore but myself to give." Sam looked at her thinking about how crazy this was. "You can't go hunting a vampire. They'll kill you!" Sarah nodded slowly. "Yes, probably, but peace must happen." Sam let go of her before she ripped herself away. He watched her run towards the woods. Her inner wolf denied the urge to transform and be free. A vampire would be lured by her scent more than anyone else. The situation made him question his ability to lead the pack. Sarah stopped suddenly feeling a familiar hand grabbing her shoulder. "Jake!" Jake smiled looking at her removing his hand. "I'm glad you came back to us. For what it's worth I think it shows you're meant to be here." Sarah smiled slightly knowing how awkward Jake felt. After all he had been the one to introduce her to Sam.

Sarah placed a hand on Jake's shoulder in a form of friendship. "I will always be grateful to you Jake. I hope to prove vampires are as much human as we are." Jake's smile widened. "I look forward to the day that's possible. In fact there's a vampire here to see you. The elders wouldn't be foolish enough to deny him that ability." Sarah stood there surprised and nodded. "Alright, let's go." Jake laughed stopping just before they got to the door. "I have to ask, did you ever have someone to replace Sam?" Sarah blushed softly but nodded. "I think I did. Though, I think it was from a political stand point not love." Jake looked at her then moved from the doorway. Her answer had been honest and he knew her heart was in the right place to admit such a thing. Sarah opened the door and walked in stopping within the doorway. This could not go well at all especially when Sam heard about it.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" Justin smiled leaning back against the wall looking at her. "What? Not happy to see me?" Sarah blushed softly, standing beside Justin. "I couldn't be happier but how did they let you talk to me?" Justin rubbed the back of his neck looking down. "Aro told me he sent you back here. He told me to say he's sorry but your place is here for now. " Sarah laughed, he definitely is going to tell me how he did that." Justin only smiled while looking at Sarah enjoying the view. She was obviously worn out yet she looked beautiful. Justin guessed it was because he saw her strength in her lack of caring about how she looked. "I promised never to come back here, but I owed Aro a favor." Sarah looked confused. "Why would they let you talk to me though?" Justin laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot so soon. I'm part wolf and was a leader at one point. They respect what I've done."

Sarah smiled and gave Justin a hug which he gave back keeping his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair letting her linger close to him. "You're extremely worn out." Sarah purred softly from Justin's touch realizing just how tired she truly was. Justin laughed softly hearing her soft purring and brushed her cheek gently. "I'm just a little tired." Sarah smiled resting her head on Justin's shoulder treasuring her friend. She was glad he was part vampire it made her feel like she wasn't the only one. "Just a little? I'd like to see what a lot is then." Sarah blushed burying her head in his neck to hide her laugh. Justin grew tense suddenly his grip around her holding her close. He tilted his neck his breathing heavy and his voice came out weak. "Do, do you need something?" Sarah felt her blood racing and stopped realizing how close she was to Justin's neck. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it."

Justin trailed his fingers down Sarah's neck smiling. "It's perfectly alright. Do you need it?" Sarah hadn't thought about it but now the thought got more appealing. "I, I couldn't, I'm not a vampire." Justin shook his head slowly. "Do you need it?" Sarah blushed but nodded, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. "Yes, I think I need it. I'm not sure but I think so." Justin smiled tilting his neck softly for Sarah. "Go ahead, it doesn't hurt me." Sarah pressed her mouth to Justin's neck and began to drink from him. Their hearts began beating together in a fast paced rhythm and her eyes closed. Justin sighed softly from the sensation only to see Sam entering the room. Sam stared in obvious shock unsure of what was going on. Justin gently tapped Sarah's shoulder and she pulled away from his neck. She looked back at Sam and blushed deeply.

Sam looked at her shocked unsure of what to say. "You like him so much that you'd kiss his neck?" Justin looked down trying to hide his laughter. Sarah blushed even deeper and looked at Sam who eyed her strangely now. "You, you have blood on your mouth." Justin broke in while Sarah licked the blood from her lips. "She needed it. I promise it was voluntary she did nothing wrong." Sarah looked at Sam who seemed uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" Sam nodded looking at her nodding towards Justin's neck. "Does he uh need anything for the wound?" Sarah looked over at Justin and blushed again. He smiled at her brushing the hair from her face. "I'm fine; I bet you feel a lot better as well." Sam wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist gently. "Thank you." Justin nodded taking the hint and simply smiled. "No problem. I came here to help."

Sarah took out a map and unfolded it onto the table. "I need to know where the vampires have hunted." Sam and Justin began circling certain areas and Sarah watched studying the areas. The two studied her wondering what she could possibly know from this. "They prefer colder areas." Justin and Sam looked up then back down at the map confused. "How can you tell that?" Sarah circled individual spots within the areas which were bodies of water. "The water makes it colder during the night. It allows usually for a secluded spot as well." Justin studied the areas closer and smiled slightly nodding. "Yeah, they also allow for clearings and rougher spots to hunt in. The smell would carry for miles." Sam looked at them both shaking his head. "How can you both talk as if these aren't people here?" Justin crossed his arms answering the question. "Because these aren't people they're vampires that hunt. They're like any other animal that has an instinct."

Sam crossed his arms studying Justin as if challenging him. "What are we going to do about it?" Justin smiled taking the marker drawing four lines forming a box. "We hunt the area after blocking it off. We find the vampires and do what we must." Sarah looked at Justin concerned. "They're following instincts we can't simply use force." Sam cut Justin off looking at Sarah. "They've killed there is no other choice." Sarah looked at Sam then walked out of the room taking off into the woods. She stood outside pacing back and forth to control her anger. Justin stared at Sam speaking his mind. "She feels for these vampires. Can't you see that? She thinks about them as herself if she ever became one! Show her some sympathy!" Justin walked out of the building leaving Sam to think about what he said. Sarah saw Justin and stopped pacing. "Hey, why don't we go for a run?" Sarah smiled looking at Justin nodding. "That sounds perfect!"

Sam walked out of the building only to see Sarah and Justin taking off into the woods. He smiled yet worried about how close of a bond they shared. Justin had been right; he needed to see things Sarah's way at least listen to her first before making up his mind. Sarah and Justin laughed running through the woods dodging trees and branches. Finally, Sarah missed a step and fell hard onto the forest floor. Justin tripped over Sarah and rolled slightly passed her. Sarah groaned softly from being tripped over so roughly and laid on her back. Justin looked up at the sky laughing softly after catching his breath. Sarah moved closer to Justin and began laughing as well. Justin put his hand over Sarah's mouth his senses taking over. "Be still." Sarah lay absolutely still toning into her senses hearing fast paced heartbeats. She suddenly understood and nodded slowly as Justin removed his hand from her mouth.

The two vampires approached them and Justin stood up then Sarah. The leader of the two stopped and held his hand out for the other to stop. He studied Justin then his eyes lingered on Sarah. Finally, he broke the silence. "I'm Eric, and this is my brother Michael." Justin nodded. "I'm Justin and this is my friend Sarah." Eric looked at Sarah again and tilted his head. "Your friend? She is a wolf and you are a vampire. Did you make her your pet?" Sarah took a step forward and Justin stopped her. "I am more than a vampire. She is my friend and you hunt on our land." Eric nodded slowly looking at Michael. "I apologize; we didn't realize others hunted in the area." Sarah smiled nodding towards them both. "We'd like you to leave and not hunt here again." Sam walked up and Eric studied him carefully as the group surrounded them.

Sam had the pack takes the vampires back to the reservation and Justin grabbed Sarah. She was filled with anger and had made a jump towards Sam. A loud growl formed in her throat and Justin wished he could tame her for once. Sam looked at her and sighed knowing he had wrecked his chances with her for awhile yet again. "The elders made their choice. I had to enforce it." Sarah looked at him coldly for a moment. "They were about to leave!" Justin smoothed Sarah's hair knowing it always calmed her. "Just relax. He didn't have another choice." Sarah began to cry against Justin not caring if Sam saw her reaction. "He'll never let them know anything else." Sam looked away only confirming what had been chosen already. Justin held her as Sam was forced to walk away to deal with the vampires. Sarah collapsed onto the ground crying.

Justin pulled her into his lap and brushed her hair gently. "It's all over now. You'll be able to come back. Find the peace there you can't here yet." Sarah's tears slowly began to stop and Justin picked her up to carry her. She felt safe for she now knew her true nature could not be denied. "He'll kill them as is the law." Justin nodded. "I know. Let me take you away for awhile. We'll let you run in the gardens as much as you like." Sarah smiled at the thought and nodded. She couldn't go back to see the ritual sentence carried out by the man she loved. "You're so delicate yet you seem so strong. Sam can't help but be confused." Sarah smiled looking down at the bracelet Justin had given her. "As delicate as a flower." Justin smiled nodding. "And every rose has its thorns." Sarah could only nod thinking about her nature and each thorn it caused within her.


	10. An Unlikely Leader

**Author's note:**

_Okay, well it's been awhile since I've updated this story so I posted three chapters. I hope to start building up the main idea I had for this story now so hopefully you like it. Let me know what you think it'd be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter. =) _

* * *

Sarah woke up in her own bed feeling someone snuggling close to her. She stayed still until she recognized Sam and relaxed. He grunted slightly unable to sleep and sat up looking at her. When he noticed she was awake he looked away from her slightly. "Can we talk?" Sarah sat up in bed nodding. "Sure, it's not like I can stop you." Sam looked at her and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Sarah looked down in her lap studying her hands. "Which part? Using me to find the vampires or carrying out the sentence yourself?" Sam bit his lip trying to stop the sense of pride he had been taught to feel. "Look, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do now." Sarah laid her head on Sam's shoulder nodding. "Alright, that shall have to do, I suppose." Sam smiled softly running his hands through her hair.

"Tell me something honestly?" Sarah looked up at him curious. "Anything you want to know I'll share with you." Sam looked at the door and sighed trying to voice his question. "Do, do you, how can you trust a vampire after all that's happened?" Sarah sat up looking down at the ring Carlisle gave her and the bracelet Justin had given her. "Well, when my dad died Carlisle was all I had left. He rescued me from myself. To me I loved a human he just happened to be a vampire." Sam shook his head. "But what about Marcus and James?" Sarah felt a slow chill running up her spine hearing Marcus' name. "How would you like me to judge you based on Jake?" Sam laughed almost blushing from the statement. "I don't think we compare." Sarah laughed softly nodding. "It's the same for vampires. Look at Carlisle then Marcus. They share nothing in common." Sam nodded looking at Sarah deep into her eyes. "And yet I can compare you to Justin."

Sarah sat still shocked slightly from what Sam had just said. "How do we even compare?" Sam laughed shaking his head. "Oh come on, look at you two. As much as I hate saying it he can get to a part of you I can't. I unlocked your nature he made you embrace it as a part of yourself." Sarah climbed into Sam's lap and kissed his forehead softly. "And yet here I am with you. After all that's happened between us." Sam smiled softly pulling her close to him. "And yet he would challenge me for you." Sarah's face formed a confused look that made Sam smile. "I don't understand. How can he challenge you?" Sam sighed brushing her hair from her face. "He was a leader once. So by blood he can be again if he wishes to be." Sarah shook her head slowly. "He'd never want to be. I think he feels more alone with a pack to support him than if he were truly alone."

Sam smiled getting up out of the bed leaving Sarah to lay there. "I can go ask him." Sarah laughed softly looking up at Sam. "I'm surprised you allowed him to stay." Sam faked a hurt look on his face. "I'm not that cruel. He is part wolf and that's the part I focus on when he's here." Sarah nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's a good way to look at it." Sam smiled. "Just like you. I heard Jake missed you especially." Sarah blushed shaking her head. "Jake is a friend, stubborn but a friend none the less." Sam laughed as he changed clothes. "Where are you going?" Sam blushed softly looking at her obviously concerned about him. "Well, I was hoping to get you breakfast today." Sarah blushed, the deepest red Sam had ever seen and he looked at her a little longer. "I'm not hungry this morning." Sam laughed looking at her shaking his head. "Yes you are now tell me what you want don't lie. I can tell you know."

Sarah looked away for a moment then looked back at Sam. "I don't want human food this morning." Sam froze slightly unsure of himself. "I'm not letting you break pack rules to hunt here." Sarah looked down ashamed slightly. "I would never break pack rules." He nodded hearing her then sat down beside her gently. "I will however, give you what I can." Sarah shifted slightly looking up at Sam. "You mean that you'd let me…" Sarah trailed off unsure making Sam look down at the sheets of the bed. He was obviously nervous but tried not to show it. "Yes, I'd let you drink from me. If you need to I don't see why not." Sarah kissed his cheek softly her heart racing slightly unsure of herself. "What if I-" Sam placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't think about it and you'll do fine." Sarah nodded slowly as Sam removed his hand from her mouth.

He slid closer to her on the bed and gasped slightly feeling how cold her skin was. Sam couldn't recall the last time he had felt her so cold. "Just relax, don't be nervous." Sarah smiled as Sam relaxed and she kissed his neck gently. The gesture felt so loving to him and it made his body relax enough to calm him. He felt a fire spread down his neck as Sarah began to drink from him. The pain was immense and he heard a constant beating in his ears. His eyes closed as if too heavy to hold up and soon he could picture the beating pacing through his body. Sarah could feel herself drinking Sam close to the stopping point and she badly felt the urge to continue. Her mind kept telling her to stop but her body didn't listen to the command. Suddenly a familiar voice entered her head. "You've tasted blood and now you want more." She suddenly pulled herself from Sam's neck and he lay still too weak to move.

Sarah opened the door grateful to see Carlisle. She had called him worried about Sam enough to admit what she had just done. He had come over quickly and he walked into the room where Sam laid. "What were you thinking?!" Sam tried to sit up but had to have Sarah help him. "It's not the dumbest thing I've ever done." Carlisle smiled slightly shaking his head. "Wolves, I'll never understand them. They have such a temper, but most of all they always have an excuse." Sarah tried to hide her laugh only to hear Sam's own. She was surprised seeing how well the two men had gotten along so quickly again. "Well, when wolves marry a daughter like yours they have to be stubborn." Sarah blushed as Carlisle laughed shaking his head. "You two in just a year have made this a full time job here." Sarah smiled seeing her own opportunity. "Yes, well vampires have forever to have fun." Carlisle and Sam both laughed from the comment.

Carlisle checked Sam over and shook his head. "Just what I thought it'd be. He's lost a lot of blood but that's all. He'll unfortunately recover from it." Sarah smiled as Sam hit Carlisle on the shoulder. Carlisle smiled back. "See, what I'd tell you." Sam laughed again laying back in the bed smiling. The door to their house was opened and the three of them stood their confused. Sarah got up to check who it was but for some reason she didn't move. "I can see who it is for you." Sarah shook her head looking at Carlisle. "No, I don't think you should. It just doesn't feel right suddenly." Carlisle looked at her concerned but stayed put. She was generally right when it came to instinct and he shouldn't have been surprised to find out she was yet again. Marcus walked into the small room and smiled at the three of them. "Well, I see you three are still a happy couple."

Sarah looked down his words stung her and she stayed silent. "How did you get free?" Marcus looked at Carlisle and shrugged. "Well, too many vampires do the same things. I thought I could use that to my advantage and here I have." Sam sat up in bed looking at Marcus growling. "Get out of my house!" Marcus only looked at him laughing. "Or you'll what? You're already too weak to even stand let alone transform." Sarah growled looking up at Marcus and then smiled. "You're forgetting one thing Marcus." He shook his head looking at her. "You're not going to transform because I say so." Sarah shook her head slowly. "Not that Marcus, not this time." Sarah let out the loudest howl she could and stared into Marcus' eyes when she was finished." He seemed a little surprised but tried to hide it. "Well, a lot of good I see that did you."

Justin was the first to hear Sarah's howling and recognize it. The pack quickly ran dropping their everyday tasks and gathered in a circle. They seemed lost without a leader and Justin stepped forward. Jake growled at him taking a step forward as well as the pack transformed. Their communication continued and Jake seemed furious. "Back down you're not our leader." Justin growled softly at him and the pack watched the two. "Back down Jake, I'm just doing this because no one else is here to do so." Jake felt himself unable to protest the command and looked at Justin surprised. The moment Justin had filled in as leader the pack immediately recognized him as one. The pack took off towards Sam's house and circled it slowly smelling the scent of a vampire. Justin knew the scent all too well and growled just from smelling it.

He motioned for the pack to circle the outside of the house intent to capture Marcus. The pack would die for him if he asked them too and he was reminded of the pack he once had led. "No one gets past the circle. Not a single person unless I say so." The pack all nodded in agreement and Justin entered the house. He spotted Marcus and let out a long growl before Marcus turned around to notice him. Marcus made a mistake and went to grab him only to have Justin throw him out the door. The pack quickly circled him and Marcus knew he was out numbered. Justin looked up at Sam who was eyeing him strangely but he seemed okay. Sarah quickly looked at Justin surprised by how drawn she was by his scent. It was a mix of sweet and bold at the same time in a perfect balance. Carlisle smiled at Justin slightly before Justin left the house going outside to deal with Marcus.


	11. A familar New Scent

**Author's note:**

_Okay, so now would be a great time to say what werewolves in this story can do. To me there's lots of complex things with how the pack works, but most of it you learn through reading all this. However, somethings are just better stated so here it goes. So far werewolves can change at will, they have higher senses of smell, sight, and hearing. Also, werewolves communicate through thought when transformed. So there you go, trying to prevent some confusion early. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far and hope you enjoy reading where it's going. =) _

* * *

Sam got up out of bed a new fuel to burn for the anger he suddenly felt. He needed to show how strong he was regardless of how many times the room spun. Justin heard Sam come up behind him and moved over letting him take control of the situation. Marcus had been on their land therefore they could now punish him as they saw fit. Sam wanted to speak with him and had him locked up in a room carefully under guard. Justin changed back into human form and began walking back to see Sarah. "Hey, wait a minute." He turned to see Jake calling him so he stopped smiling. "What can I do for you?" Jake caught up to him and looked a little nervous. "What you did back there, taking over for Sam and all was really good. I'm sorry about thinking you'd replace him." Justin smiled wider looking at Jake. "Hey, I'd never be able to run the pack again."

Jake laughed slightly shaking his head. "That's not what I meant. You did really well as our leader but it was amazing how you let Sam have it right back." Justin blushed softly rubbing the back of his neck. "I did that job once. I'm not able to do it again." Jake looked at him confused. "Why would you give it up?" Justin smiled looking at Sam and Sarah hugging each other both practically glowing with love for the other. "I made a choice." Jake laughed. "What was the choice? I'd never give up being pack leader." Justin shook his head seeing Sam walk into the house as Sarah sat down looking out towards the beach. "I could have protected someone I loved and possibly die for it or, I could have continued to be pack leader." Jake rolled his eyes. "Love? That's all it was? Who was worth that?"

Justin turned back to look at Jake and shrugged. "Well, Sarah is the one I look after." Jake shook his head. "You mean Sarah is the one you love." He sighed softly looking back at her. "Yes, I mean she is the one I love." Jake smiled slightly knowing that once a wolf was in love it was forever. "And you gave it all up just to protect her?" Justin looked back at Jake his statement stinging slightly. "Yes, even her friendship is worth that alone." Jake laughed nodding. "She makes a wonderful friend." Justin nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'll always want her to be her full nature though." Jake looked down at the ground slightly. "Her full nature isn't as good as her nature now." Justin played along and nodded. "And why is that?" Jake looked up at Justin. "She'd be part vampire then and feed off humans." Justin began to laugh and smiled at Jake. "She isn't too far from her nature now then."

Jake's eyes widened slightly understanding the statement. "You mean she's becoming a vampire?" Justin laughed at Jake's reaction. "No, she already has the capacity to be one. However, if she chooses to embrace that nature she'd appear to be." Jake nodded. "I think I have to go." Justin nodded. "Alright, take care Jake and thank you." Jake nodded again before running off towards the group of wolves he usually hung around with. Justin walked over and sat beside Sarah not saying anything. She smiled at him for a moment her hand gently running across the side of his face. "You look really nice today." Justin laughed blushing softly. "Let me guess you smelled my scent?" Sarah nodded a little blushing. "Yes, why?" He laughed seeing her blush and wrapped his arm around her. "Because, you're a female wolf and I'm a male wolf. Scent is what attracts people the most regardless of who you are."

Sarah sat there with Justin's arm around her just watching the waves in the distance. "You know, I'm really glad you're here Justin." He smiled looking at her before brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I've waited a long time to hear that." Sarah blushed deep red looking down slightly. "I'm sorry it's taken so long." Justin laughed loud enough that a few birds flew off. "I'd have waited forever." Sarah laid her head gently on Justin's chest. "I remember when you unleashed who I was for the first time." Justin rubbed the back of his neck surprised. "That was a tough moment for you." Sarah smiled nodding. "But I never realized how hard it must have been on you." Justin looked at her kissing her forehead gently. "It was amazing to not feel so alone anymore." Sarah looked at him and bit her lip. "I never want you to feel alone."

Justin looked at the ground the moment that passed between them almost an intimate understanding. "If Sam found out he'd kill me." Sarah nodded looking away slightly. "If I found out what?" Sarah turned seeing Sam standing in front of them. Justin laughed softly shaking his head. "You'd kill me for her saying she didn't want me to feel lonely." Sam looked at Sarah shaking his head. "You make me worry about you." Sarah smiled slightly realizing Sam hadn't understood the value of what she had told Justin. "Would you mind if Justin made me into what I truly am?" Sam looked at her before nodding. "Yes, you will never become what you are. It's against pack rules for you to ever come back if you did." Sarah felt Justin squeeze her hand in his reassuringly. "My father hated that rule." Sam nodded. "Yes, but your father doesn't lead the pack I do."

Sarah took a bold step forward feeling Justin's encouragement. "Yes, you lead the pack now. It means you can also change things." Sam looked at her wanting to growl slightly. "I'll change the things that I feel need to be changed." Sarah shook her head at him. "So you don't think vampires should be allowed here? Even the ones that you've met?" Sam looked down a little irritated. "That's nothing that concerns you." Justin took a step towards Sam. "It does concern her. Her blood is the thing that made you pack leader. Also, she is part vampire will you banish her like all the others?" Sam growled feeling challenged by Justin's disagreements. Justin refused to back down this time hearing Sam growl at him. "Do you think she enjoys her nature? Having to constantly worry about it isn't enough she worries about losing you to it."

Sam had enough of Justin yelling at him and looked at him. "Get out of here now!" Sarah took a step forward looking at Sam. "You tell him to leave and I'll go back with him." Sam growled in frustration looking up at the sky as if it had the answer. "You're home is here Sarah, if you need a break you can live with Carlisle again, but you do not leave with him." Justin growled slightly then looked up seeing Jake watching them. "Fine, I'll go, but I will come back to see Sarah." Sam wanted him to leave and nodded. "Fine, get out of here." Sarah watched Justin leave knowing he hated leaving her behind. She looked back at Sam who said nothing. "I hope you're happy now." Sam kicked a rock noticing the sun cast a small glimmer across the water. He stood up and held his hand out as he'd seen Aro do many times. "Dance with me?"

Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to dance with him or not. She ended up taking his hand unable to leave him that way. He smiled softly pulling her to him as they began to dance. Sam was happy to have Sarah dance with him, the gesture was calming. "Do you love me still?" Sarah looked up at Sam and nodded. "Yes, it's just hard to agree sometimes." Sam twirled Sarah around and heard her laugh as they continued dancing. "I have to be strong for the pack. I reflect who they are it's my responsibility." Sarah nodded slowly. "I know." Sam smiled smelling the scent of her shampoo as they danced. "What do you like about Justin? Why would you side with him over me?" Sarah sighed. "He was right; I can't say I'm not a vampire at heart as well as a wolf. The thought of losing your love makes me fight to make sure I can't." Sam stopped dancing and simply held Sarah in his arms. "You'd never lose me." Sarah shook her head. "But I would the minute I was a vampire. I'd never be able to see you."

Sam hugged Sarah close finally understanding the struggle she was dealing with. "And Justin makes you feel like you're not alone." Sarah looked down sitting on a nearby bench. "Justin has become almost like family to me." Sam growled unable to hide his disproval. "Why would he be family?" Sarah stood up feeling hurt and challenged. "He was there to guide my father. He saw me grow into what I am now." Sam shook his head. "That's not possible." Sarah laughed softly. "Why isn't it?" Sam blushed softly. "That would make him older than any of the elders." Sarah smiled nodding. "Yes, he's much older than any of them." Sam looked down feeling a bit awkward. "He was once a leader of the pack." Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I know." Sam smiled slightly to himself. "No, what I mean is he can challenge me as leader. He can take his spot back if he wants it bad enough." Sarah shook her head. "He'd never challenge you. At least not if I disagree."

Sam looked at Sarah studying her for a moment. "What makes you think that you'd be able to stop him?" Sarah laughed brushing a strand of hair from her neck. "He views me as the true leader not you. He'd never go against my wishes." Sam sat there surprised by her statement. "You? Why would he think you were the leader?" Sarah smiled slightly looking at Sam. "Well, he doesn't judge me because I'm a woman. Also, he remembers my father's blood is in my veins." Sam blushed slightly wishing he wasn't in this spot suddenly. "I know its hard being the only girl in the pack, but you're strong. The guys look up to you for a lot of things. They truly miss you spending time with them." Sarah smiled thinking back to the nights she'd spent with the pack. "Maybe, if I'm lucky they'll want to spend more time with me again." Sam laughed. "They'd do anything just to see you again. You are the only female werewolf after all."

Sarah blushed softly standing up. "Just because I'm a female doesn't mean they want me around." Sam shook his head. "How long have you been away from them to forget some of their thoughts?" Sarah blushed deeply this time seeing a few of the guys walking by remembering. "I haven't forgotten." Sam laughed enjoying how embarrassed Sarah got from the simplest things. "Perhaps, spending time with the pack will remind you of your nature." Sarah opened her mouth to protest but stopped short. "Alright, you may be right." Sam pulled her along with him to the pack that was now gathering. "Guy, tonight Sarah's going to join us again." Sarah smiled and heard one of the guys welcome her back. She was happy to have the pack want her back. They took off running to check around their boundaries as they did every night now.

Sarah heard a howl and stopped a few of the members stopping beside her. The thought remained the same through the entire pack. "The scent belongs to a vampire." Sarah smelled the air more concentrating on the one smell and her ears perked up. "Wait, I know that smell." Sarah thought of James the first time she'd seen him on the beach and a few members of the pack laughed. Sam was the only one to cut the thought from her mind. "What would he want here?" Sarah ignored the thought suddenly remembering how James had smelled the day on the beach. "It's not James, but rather something he smelled like." Sam responded quickly. "What would that be then?" Sarah shook her head realizing what it was. "Sam, you smell slightly like me. James had a girl before he showed up. I doubt he'd cared about how they smelled later on." Sam commanded the entire pack to stop understanding. "Victoria, she's come back to finish the job."


	12. Home Isn't Always Where The Heart Is

Sarah paced outside the house where Sam met with the pack. They were discussing what to do about such a deadly vampire close to home. Sam had stayed there with the pack for hours debating the issue. Sarah sat down simply watching the sunset off in the distance as time passed. Sam finally emerged from the building along with the pack. They stopped seeing Sarah and smiled at her. Sam walked up to her as she watched the pack curious. "We've debated and come to the conclusion that we need to make an exception to a rule." Sarah looked at him confused. "What rule?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "This matter isn't just for werewolves it also involves the vampires. We've chosen to have them welcomed here to help." Sarah stood there shocked and looked from the pack back to Sam. "You've voted on it?"

Sam nodded looking back at the pack. "Surprisingly, they voted in a majority approval." Sarah smiled at the pack knowing it was at least a step forward. "That's good at least." Sam smiled seeing her trying to hide how proud she was of the group. "The pack has a request for you." Sarah looked up at Sam smiling. "What is it?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "They asked if you would go request an audience with Aro." Sarah looked down shifting slightly. "For what?" Sam laughed. "Well, his presence is requested. Also, we'd like James to come here and Justin. Carlisle is already informed and he's getting his family together." Sarah smiled remembering her thoughts on James while they had gone out the night before. She quickly remembered the whole pack now shared the memory with her and a slight blush formed. "I'd be honored to ask them."

Sarah sat on the plane tired from the events of getting her on one. Sam had taken her there himself then gone back home. She was beginning to hate plane rides to Italy. At the rate they were paying for flights she could simply move there. Eventually, the plane landed and Sarah was free to walk around the airport. It felt good to walk and Sarah chose to walk to the Volturi alone even though it was a couple miles. She pushed the doors open before she realized what she must look like. The walk had left her covered in a slight sweat, her hair was a mess, and her legs were tired. Sarah blushed as people turned just to look at her. Unused to not seeing Aro in the main rooms she walked up to a guard confidently. "I'd like to see Aro as soon as possible." The guard smirked looking at her as if disgusted. "This is no place for a pretty human like you."

The guard ran his finger gently down Sarah's neck causing a slight chill on her skin. "I need to see Aro." The guard only shook his head. "Only vampires need to see him, but I'll help you the way I know how." Sarah took a step back as the guard went to grab her. She knew he wanted to do more than simply kiss her neck. The door to the room opened behind the guard and he fell towards Sarah slightly. Aro looked down at the guard surprised to see him fall then looked up seeing Sarah. He appeared more shocked at Sarah's presence then his own guard falling flat onto the floor. "What are you doing here?" Sarah smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I didn't run off I'm here on business." Aro motioned to the room behind him and Sarah walked into it. He shut the door behind them and she stood watching him. "You look as if you went through heck getting here." Sarah blushed softly shaking her head. "The plane ride was long so I walked from the airport."

Aro smiled looking at her shaking his head. "You couldn't help yourself." Sarah laughed softly nodding. "You know me too well I'm afraid." Aro sat down so Sarah would do the same. "I trust there's no ill will for what I did before." Sarah looked up at him shaking her head. "You did what was best for me." He smiled looking at her intrigued by how she always seemed to follow things perfectly. "So, what business brought you here?" Sarah sighed softly looking down. "The pack was out for the night and I joined them. We caught a familiar scent and it was a vampire's scent." Aro eyed her before nodding curious. "Who was it? I assure you I'll deal with it vampires are forbidden to hunt there now." Sarah looked up surprised to hear that Aro had forbidden it. "Her name is Victoria." Aro sat up slightly straighter unable to hide his surprise. "Victoria? As in James' Victoria?" Sarah nodded. "Yes, it's how I was able to determine the scent."

Aro stood up and looked out the window. "It'll be hard for James to hear that she's come back." Sarah went to the window standing just off to Aro's side. "I know." Aro looked at her and his hand rubbed her cheek gently. "I trust you know why she's come back." Sarah nodded slowly. "She's come to end the family line of my father." Aro smiled slightly at her. "You put it so simply as if it doesn't concern you." Sarah blushed softly. "I won't be afraid of a vampire. I've waited for the day I could have my revenge." Aro shook his head taking her hands in his own. "I have never once asked you to rethink things. Consider now what revenge will truly bring you. It can never replace what you lost to her." Sarah stood there stunned. "I am bound by the rules. What would you do if I was killed?" Aro's grip tightened around her slightly. "I would never forgive myself for not doing more to protect you." Sarah shook her head slowly. "I have three protectors plus the entire pack, a vampire father and family as well. What is the true reason?"

Aro looked out the window then back at her. "You remind me of what life used to hold for me. I want you to rule beside me. To love me as your heartbeats for Sam and Carlisle." Sarah looked down surprised. "Aro, I am married." He smiled nodding before looking at her again. "I did not mean it to sound like that. I am merely telling you why." Sarah smiled grateful to have him respect her. "I am sorry Aro that I cannot do more. If I could live here and help the pack I'd definitely take you up on your offer." Aro smiled looking at her before nodding. "You could live here." His voice was filled with a hope almost a plea. "I can't, I am a wolf and bound to the pack." He looked at her smiling. "Then tell me are you bound to Justin?" Sarah turned to look out the window surprised by his question. "Yes, I am bound to him. He is a part of me now."

James knocked on the door Aro was in smelling Sarah's scent unable to escape it. She could have easily asked anything of him and have it. He had longed to see her again and he was hopeful she'd stay longer this time. Aro opened the door and James looked past him right at Sarah. "I knew you were here." Sarah laughed softly nodding. "My wonderful hunter has memorized my scent so quickly." James blushed softly nodding. "Yes, I can't lie." Aro smiled looking at the two of them so happy together. "James, she came here because there's something important to tell you." James stood there surprised. "I haven't done something wrong have I?" Sarah laughed. "No, of course not." James looked at her and then back at Aro then finally resting on Sarah. "Well, what is it?" Sarah bit her lip but managed to tell him. "Victoria has come back, I smelled her scent while with the pack."

James stood there for a moment silent then looked at Aro. "She doesn't leave." Aro nodded understand before James rushed out of the room. Sarah looked down immensely hurt to cause such pain to a friend. Aro noticed and tilted her head up slowly. "Why so sad?" Sarah sighed looking at him. "He left so hurt and I caused it." Aro laughed gently pulling Sarah close to him. "That was not anger, that was determination to protect you. He knows what Victoria will come looking for." Sarah blushed softly shaking her head. "The pack has requested you come along with Justin to help us deal with this." Aro stood there simply holding Sarah. "Then I shall go if it means I help you in some way." Sarah smiled nodding pulling away. "I'll go tell Justin then. If that's alright with you?" Aro nodded looking at her. "It's perfectly alright with me."

Sarah walked out of the room and up the flights of stairs to Justin's room. His door was shut and she knocked. Justin's voice answered on the other side of the door. "Who is it?" Sarah smiled glad he couldn't see her blush. "It's Sarah." Justin got up and practically yanked the door open. He looked amazing wearing just a pair of jeans and Sarah found herself staring. "Come in." Sarah smiled sitting on the bed in his room. He stood by the door looking at her on the bed and blushed. "Would you like something to drink?" Sarah shook her head slowly. "I'm not thirsty right now." Justin laughed softly smelling how strong the scent of her natural desire was. The smell drove him insane and he shook his head taking a risk. "I didn't mean that kind of drink." Sarah looked up at him surprise evident on her face. He knew she couldn't resist the opportunity.

Justin sat beside her on the bed and brushed her hair back. "Maybe, if you're not going to I can?" Sarah blushed, laying back on the bed nodding. "Just a small amount though." Justin smiled while lying on top of her gently. "Just a little then I promise." Sarah closed her eyes waiting for him to drink from her but instead she felt soft kisses on her neck. The sensation was pleasant and Sarah felt a tug between instinct and her heart. Part of her wanted this to continue and part wanted it to go father which made her question herself. It wasn't like anything else it felt completely right and yet at the same time she knew it couldn't be. "Justin-" He cut her off with a delicate kiss barely touching her lips. "Shh, just relax. Let your instinct take over." Sarah blushed knowing she enjoyed his kiss wanting to kiss back yet resisting the urge. "We can't."

Justin nodded sliding off of her gently and sat back beside her. "If you truly feel that way alright." Sarah sighed the moment gone. "It's not that I didn't want to." He smiled looking at her brushing her hair back. "I know, I can smell how badly you do. I just don't see how it's not instinct for you. I'm your own kind aren't you curious?" Sarah blushed deeply nodding. "I am, but I'm with Sam and nothing changes that." Justin looked down at his hands. "To me it wouldn't change anything." Sarah smiled wishing the statement could be true for her as well. "It does to Sam." Justin shook his head. "Does he treasure what he has then?" Sarah looked at Justin surprised by the question. "I know he does that's all that matters." Justin nodded wrapping an arm around her gently. "I wish someday I'll get to show you the same." Sarah looked at him and kissed his cheek softly. "Come back to the pack with me?" Justin nodded looking at her surprised she'd kissed his cheek after such an intimate moment between them. "Of course. I'd be honored to go."


	13. This Is How It Felt For You

**Author's note:**

_Sorry it took so long to update this story. I didn't want to decide on the end, but all stories must come to an end. The way I ended it is wide open for a reason. Don't worry if you're unhappy with this ending I'm planning on a sequel to this story. Also, I want to do a prequel to the very first one. Let me know what you think comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. =)_

* * *

Sarah walked down the stairs with Justin close behind her. The look she wore was one of determination Aro had hardly seen before. Aro grabbed her arm before she could leave the main room. "Where are you going?" Sarah pulled her arm from Aro's a bit stunned he'd stop her. "You know where I am going." Aro looked at her a moment his hand running through her hair. "Be careful, I promised him I wouldn't let you leave." Sarah nodded slowly before looking at Aro then at Justin. "Sam will come looking for me. Tell him I couldn't endanger the whole pack, and that I love him." Justin looked at her realizing he was no longer going along with her, but to the pack instead. "We will. You'll get to tell him that when you see him." Aro looked at Sarah before smiling slightly. "I have something for you. It's time someone has it again." Sarah nodded before following Aro into a side room.

A guard walked in carrying an outfit that was folded neatly. Aro picked it up from him then dismissed him hurriedly. He held it up for Sarah and smiled as she took it from him. Aro left her to change in privacy stopping when he returned into the room. She looked beautiful dressed in a leather dress with a sword drawn casually around her waist. It had been an old outfit of vampires that protected the Volturi. "You look beautiful; Victoria will definitely remember that outfit." Sarah smiled hugging Aro close for a moment thinking she may never get another chance. "Thank you Aro, for everything." Aro pulled out a small necklace from his pocket. "You are welcome always. Take this necklace and wear it always. If it enters my hand it again it shall be because you cannot wear it in front of me." Sarah looked down as she put the necklace on understanding. She removed all other pieces of jewelry forgetting her past.

"Tonight I shall no longer be who I once was Aro." Aro nodded looking at the jewelry she had thrown aside including the wolf necklace. He also noticed how she wore the black rose bracelet and two rings. "You remember only the ones left to love you. Tonight you are fighting for them and yourself not what was taken from you." Sarah nodded knowing he now understood why she had taken off her wolf necklace. "Revenge is an enemy fueled by hate that consumes everything it touches. Victoria is fueled by revenge and hate. I can't let my past conflict with what I do now." Aro smiled slightly before nodding. "You have learned so much from when I first met you." Sarah smiled before opening the door stepping out once again into the common room. The vampires eyed her seeing what she wore. No human had ever worn the seal of Aro himself around their neck before now. Sarah took off running following James' scent till it finally landed her outside the pack's territory.

Sarah rested as the scent became more apparent and then kept her eyes open. She didn't want to risk giving herself away too quickly. Though she knew that James would protect her she also knew Victoria wanted her dead. Finally she found James sitting alone and seemed unaware of her presence. She slowly walked over to him. "James?" James looked up at her surprised anger and worrying possessing him. "What are you doing here?" Sarah looked at him and sat next to him as he pulled her down to his level. "I came to help you to finally end all of this." James sighed looking around him wishing for once things had gone as planned. "I'm tracking Victoria here. You have to leave before she realizes you're here." Sarah shook her head hearing a few branches crunching in the distance. "James, it's too late for that. You've touched me gathering my scent on you, and she's close to where we are I can hear it." James stood up before seeing Victoria standing in front of them.

Sam heard that Aro and Justin had arrived and called the pack to meet them. They all sat down in the room waiting patiently for them to enter. Sam stood up too nervous to sit down and began to pace within the room. Finally, the door opened and he froze seeing Sarah wasn't with them. He forgot to act diplomatic and stared at Aro. "Where is she? If you harmed her in any way at all I swear to you." Aro looked at Sam and sighed. "She told us to bring you a message." Sam gritted his teeth while looking at them. "Tell me!" Justin took a step forward understanding most what Sarah had done. "She couldn't endanger the pack based on her own fault. Though she did nothing wrong no one in pack should risk their life to protect her. It's her wish that this be complied with. Also, she wanted us to tell you that she loves you." Sam looked at Justin and growled loudly unable to control his rage. "You let her leave!"

Sam grabbed his jacket from his chair and began to walk towards the door. Aro immediately stopped him and held him there. "You can't leave we need you here to decide Victoria's fate. I'll send Justin to go after her if you insist on someone going." Sam looked at Aro pulling himself free yet standing there reluctantly. "You would come here and hold me back in front of my own pack?" Aro nodded, looking at him. "Sarah is like a daughter to me. It's her wish you not go after her and I'll follow that order to the best of my capability, just as she would carry out orders for me." Sam gritted his teeth but looked up at Justin. "Don't come back without her even if you have to drag her here!" Justin didn't think twice about following the order and took off running unsure of where he was going. He waited then halted suddenly smelling the wind. Sarah's scent was faint but he knew what direction to run now.

Sarah looked up at Victoria and stood up. Victoria eyed Sarah and noticed her outfit a little surprised. "I see the vampires have made you their pet. No doubt James' loving idea for you." Sarah smiled slightly at Victoria putting her hand around her sword. "Actually, they have become my friends and are most dear to me." Victoria laughed noticing Sarah's grip on her sword. "You really think they love you? All you are to them is a pet a measly dog kept for show." Sarah gritted her teeth growling slightly. "Is that what you told my father as you killed him?" Victoria eyed her surprised by the venom in her voice. "Your father was a measly person who deserved death." James took a step forward only to be thrown aside against a tree. "You loved my father so much that you left a vampire for him. Tell me was he the dog or was it you for not having the guts to simply love him." Victoria eyed her strangely her eyes finally catching Sarah's necklace.

"You are a fighter for Aro himself, a warrior for him even though you are not a vampire. Why?" Sarah looked up at her realizing now why Aro had given her the necklace. It was his last show of affection he could give her. A simple honor he could not bring himself to tell her. "He finds me worth more than you'll ever grasp." Sarah withdrew her swore pointing it at Victoria. "Get out of here and never show yourself again or pay the price for it." Victoria laughed and walked toward Sarah. "I choose not to leave. No lousy dog is scaring me from what I want." Sarah felt the sword plunge into Victoria's chest before she realized she had done so. Victoria gasped pulling Sarah to her biting into her neck in a final act to end the bloodline of the pack. Sarah collapsed to the ground the venom mixing with her blood this time no one alive to save her from the affect. She knew now that revenge for Victoria had been won the more painful it was with every breath, though Victoria would never see her dream complete.

Justin scanned the area before he caught scent of so much blood. It thickened the entire air around him and soon he found James passed out against a tree. He had a nasty blow to the head, but he would live. Justin heard soft breaths and found Sarah lying on the ground close to unconsciousness. He looked at her and saw the wound on her neck knowing what had happened. Gently he picked her up and brought her as fast as possible back to the pack. He forced the doors open and a few pack members got out of his way immediately smelling the blood on Sarah's clothing. It was not her own, yet the stench of it resembled Sarah's own serious condition. Sam saw Justin carrying Sarah in his arms and stood motionless sure that she was no longer living as he had always feared. Justin laid her gently on the table then looked at Aro his breath panting and uneven. "Victoria has bitten her; she'll die unless you make her a vampire. For her sake please do this or I'll try to myself."

Sam looked up at Justin realizing that Sarah was still breathing. "You can't make her a vampire!" Justin growled slightly looking at him. "Do you want her to die?" Sam took a step back realizing there may be no other choice. "Keep her alive, but do only what is need to do so." Aro looked at Sarah and sighed tracing his fingers along the necklace he had given her. It would now mark the beginning of a new age as he made a female cross between a wolf and a vampire once again. He slowly cleaned the wound on her throat before pressing his lips to it. Aro carefully sucked out the venom that raced through Sarah's blood consuming it. A soft groan escaped Sarah as she felt a fire spreading through her body as Aro's teeth sank into her neck. He drank from her tasting the sweetness he could never before imagine. Sarah's eyes shot open suddenly as if awakened from a nightmare. She looked up at Aro and then across the room everyone remaining silent.

Justin remembered the moment he had first awakened to the world as what he was now. He slowly went up to Sarah and hugged her tightly to himself. The match in their body's temperature alarmed him slightly. "Relax, the painful part is over. You'll grow accustomed to how life shall be now." Sam looked up at Sarah not knowing what to say. The moment he had asked for her to live was the moment she could no longer be with him. "I'm so sorry Sarah." Sarah looked away from him unsure of what to say. She was now part vampire and forbidden on the pack's land. "I did all I could. Was it not enough to change how you see a vampire?" Sam looked down and removed the ring on Sarah's finger. "There are simply traditions we can't break." Sarah looked away then stood up off the table with a new strength. "Aro, I want to go home…I want to go home to live with the Volturi." Aro wrapped an arm around her nodding wishing things were different. "Justin will see to everything you need." The three of them took off headed towards Sarah's new home away from the pack and the one she loved. Justin sighed to himself recalling his own same journey. "Not all endings can be happy ones."


End file.
